Runaway Love
by Firestarter0610
Summary: What happens when a woman who's only known hurt meets Scott D'Amore? Will he be able to help her conquer her fears or will he fail to show her what love can be? I guess you could call this a songfic, TNA Roster included, I don't own anyone. Damn shame.
1. The Beginning

**Ludacris Runaway Love Lyrics**

Yeah, and it go a little something scratch like this

[Hook - Mary J. Blige  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love

[Verse 1 - Ludacris  
Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Starting with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight  
Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out  
Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.

[Hook - Mary J. Blige  
Runaway love [x8

[Verse 2 - Ludacris  
Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she making up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day lil Stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.

[Hook - Mary J. Blige  
Runaway love [x8

[Verse 3 - Ludacris  
Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Erica is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say she's about to run away and never come back.

[Hook - Mary J. Blige  
Runaway love  
Don't keep on runnin'  
Runnin' [4x  
Don't keep on running [x  
I know how you feel, I've been there  
I was runnin' away too

I will run away with you [2x

Runaway Runaway Love  
Don't keep running away  
I'll run away with you, if you want me too

[Outro - Ludacris:  
Yea, I can only image what you're going through ladies,  
Sometimes I feel like running away myself,  
So do me a favor right now and close your eyes,  
And picture us running away together,  
when we come back everything is gonna be okay,  
Open your eyes...

10 years later….

"Happy Birthday dear Xavier, happy birthday to you!"

The little boy blew out the birthday candles as his mom and his aunts applauded.

"Don't worry playboy, I'll talk your momma into giving you a more grown up party next year!"

"Aunt Nicole will do no such thing. Besides he likes dinosaurs."

"It was a joke Mom."

"Mom, I knew she was kidding. I love my robotic dinosaur Aunt Lisa."

"I'm glad you like it playboy. The minute I saw it, I knew it was for you."

Who's ready for some cake?"

Lisa watched her two sisters and her nephew cut the birthday cake and she couldn't help but flashback to when she was his age. By then she had already left home and had met up with her sisters. They weren't really her sisters but they were where it mattered most, in her heart.

"Hey Aunt Lisa? Want some cake?"

"Sure baby."

Lisa sat down and ate her cake and ice cream acting like she was enjoying this. However Ericka and Nicole knew better. When he was younger Lisa handled Xavier's parties better. She'd get in on the celebration right along with them. However, as he got more to the age they were when they literally ran for their lives, she took it harder and harder. Out of the three of them, Lisa took leaving the hardest. Granted, she would have rather been anywhere than where she was, yet it didn't mean she didn't miss being a kid. After the party Ericka and Lisa walked outside as there was a no smoking rule in the house because of Xavier.

"Birthday blues again babe?"

"I can't help it Ericka. At first I was happy when he had birthdays, but now as he gets older, and I remember what we were like at his age…"

"We're making sure he doesn't go through what we did at our age though."

"I thank God we're able to do that every day. However there are times I question God and ask him why we had to go through what we did."

"I do that every day honey. Part of me wishes Mags was still around. She'd be giddy over him."

"She would be. She spoiled him rotten."

"She took us in when no one else would. She let me raise him, teaching me how to be a mom to him."

"She knew no matter how it happened, you were his mother. I think Playboy took it as hard as we did when she got sick and died."

"I wonder what she'd think of us now."

"She'd be disappointed we ran after she died, but we weren't going back into the system. They did good to catch us the first time. If Xavier hadn't gotten sick, they wouldn't have."

"I remember that night. The three of us, and him going to the ER. That guy was nice enough to give us a ride, making him believe he was my brother."

"That hospital liked to have passed out when they found out you were his mother. Children's services didn't believe anythng we said that night either."

"But Mags did."

"She was our mother."

"In every sense of the word."

"You found a sitter for playboy yet for this weekend?"

"Actually Carrie's gonna watch him for us. She said we deserved some sister time without my son."

"I like Carrie. She's nice and Xavier loves her."

"I think he has a crush on her."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who notices that."

A few days later, Xavier is watching tv while his mom and his aunts get ready for their trip. There's suddenly a knock at the door.

"You better look before you open the door Playboy."

"Yes Aunt Lisa."

Xavier opens the door and smiles as he sees Carrie.

"Carrie!"

"Hi pumpkin! How are you?"

"I'm ok. I'm watching tv while they get ready to go."

Ericka walked into the living room.

"Hey Carrie. Thanks for doing this."

"Not a problem girl. I'm just glad you three are getting out, even if it is wrestling."

"Hey, Mags got us into it. We'll be out of your hair in a few minutes. I went over all the stuff with you at work. As promised, numbers are on the fridge, money for pizza is on the counter. Xavier will show you the emergency money if you happen to run out of something round here he needs, like milk, etc."

"Girl relax, I've got you covered."

"Playboy you think you can survive 4 whole days without us?"

"I've got Carrie, I'm ok Aunt Nicole."

"That's what I thought."

After many hugs and kisses to Xavier and thank yous to Carrie, the trio was out on the road. It was only a couple hour drive to Orlando so they were making good time. Mags loved wrestling and watched it religiously. She had gotten them into it and their love for it carried over after Mags had passed away. They pulled into the hotel parking lot of the hotel and lugged their things in. After checking in they went upstairs.

"They let us out loose in public again. The three musketeers are back."

"That always spells trouble."

"For once I'll agree with Lisa on this one Nic."

"Oh come on, let's go do something. Besides I'm hungry."

"You're always hungy, you tapeworm."

"We can go down to the front desk and ask what there is around here."

"Listen to Rachael Ray over here."

"I can't help it I like Food Network."

"Leave her alone Nic."

"Yes Mom."

The three got changed and headed downstairs. The front desk recommended the Ale House that was only two doors down from the hotel. They made their way in and were seated at a table. Ericka and Lisa both spotted the same thing at the same time.

"Thank God an ashtray."

"There's hope yet that not all places will ban smoking."

"I dunno how the hell you two do that."

"I would have beat Lisa's ass if I knew how she started."

"It ain't my fault you rub off on me."

They ordered their food and Lisa caught eyes checking them out from another table.

"We've got eyes at 4 o'clock."

"Is he cute?"

"More like they, but in their own ways."

"What the hell?"

"Don't you dare look. You'd know all to well who they were if you looked at them."

"Wrestlers?"

"Uh huh."

"Which ones?"

"From the glance I was able to get, Homicide, Senshi, Sabin, and…"

"And who?"

"Scott."

"Uh-oh."

"Tell me about it. I'm in trouble now. There's no way in hell…"

"Too late."

"What?"

"He's coming this way."

"Oh shit."


	2. A date for Lisa?

"We've got eyes at 4 o'clock."

"Is he cute?"

"More like they, but in their own ways."

"What the hell?"

"Don't you dare look. You'd know all to well who they were if you looked at them."

"Wrestlers?"

"Uh huh."

"Which ones?"

"From the glance I was able to get, Homicide, Senshi, Sabin, and…"

"And who?"

"Scott."

"Uh-oh."

"Tell me about it. I'm in trouble now. There's no way in hell…"

"Too late."

"What?"

"He's coming this way."

"Oh shit."

The girls were suddenly joined by Homicide and Scott D'Amore.

"Evening ladies, how are we this evening?"

A chorus of goods and thank yous came from them.

"We saw you sitting over here and wondered if you wouldn't mind some company."

Ericka noticed that Lisa couldn't look at Scott. She'd expected as much. Lisa was shy when it came to the opposite sex and understandably so. She had confided in Ericka that the only guy she found attractive like that at all was Scott. Now here he was right in front of her. She decided to give her a little help.

"The more the merrier."

Lisa's eyes shot up at Ericka. Ericka mouthed the words "Just try."

"My name's Scott, this is my friend Nelson. My friend Brandon would have joined us too but he's chicken."

"Man if he heard that…"

Suddenly Brandon came walking over.

"Scott, you mind repeating that?"

"It got you over here didn't it?"

Brandon just shook his head. The girls made room for the boys, and somehow Scott ended up beside Lisa. She hoped he couldn't hear her heartbeat because she sure could, loud and fast. The girls got their food and Scott looked at Lisa's.

"That all you're going to eat?"

"I don't need much."

"Yea if you want to starve yourself."

"I gave my appetite to Nicole, the one with the tapeworm."

"And so who are you?"

"Lisa."

"You live here in Orlando?"

"Actually all of us live in Ft. Myers. You are Canadian."

"How did…?"

"Your accent is a dead giveaway. Not to mention I know exactly who all of you are."

"So you're here for the show?"

"Our mother got us into it and we finally decided to come up here and check out the show."

"You're all sisters?"

"Oh yes."

Suddenly her phone rang. When she looked at the caller ID and saw the house number come up, red flags immediately appeared.

"Excuse me for a second."

Lisa got away from the table and got to where she could hear.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Lisa?"

"Playboy you scared me. I thought it was Carrie telling me something happened to you."

"I'm okay. I was going to make sure you made it there okay. Mom was supposed to call but she didn't."

"Oh baby I'm sorry. We got in and Aunt Nicole wanted food."

"I know how Aunt Nicole is about food. It's okay."

"I'm sorry pumpkin. You need to talk to your mom?"

"No that's all I wanted. Oh and one more thing."

"Yea Playboy?"

"Can you and Aunt Nicole try to find Mom a boyfriend this weekend?"

That sent Lisa rolling with laughter.

"Why do you ask that?"

"She needs someone to make her happy besides me."

"Baby you make her happy enough."

"I know this, it's just that…"

"You want a guy in your mom's life besides you that will care for her."

"Something like that."

"I'll see what I can do Playboy. No promises though okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you Playboy. Have fun with Carrie."

"Love you Aunt Lisa"

When she hung up, Lisa laughed again. By then Ericka heard her, looking at her with confusion on her face. She got up and made her way to Lisa.

"What is your malfunction?"

"Playboy told me to find you a man this weekend."

"You're joking."

"No. You forgot to call him when we got here Mom."

"Oh shit. Sorry."

"I covered, telling him Aunt Nicole needed food."

"Thank you. Now I do believe a certain Canadian is missing your company."

"Shut up. One question Mom. Do we mention Playboy at all?"

"Sure, he's my son and a part of my life. Age and all Lisa."

"Okay. Making sure."

"Thank you."

The two headed back over to the table and Scott instantly smiled when he saw Lisa.

"Sorry about that. It was a call I had to take."

"Obviously it made you happy."

"It's my nephew, he always makes me happy. I thought it was his sitter telling me something happened."

"How old is he?"

"He just turned 10 a few days ago."

"It's a shame you couldn't bring him with you."

"Actually he's not into wrestling. He's more into science, especially dinosaurs."

"I finally found a topic to put you at ease with around me."

"He usually does. I've been around him for most of my life and all of his."

"Now tell me about you."

"What about me?"

"What do you do for fun, what you do for a living?"

"I'll answer those in reverse order. I'm part time PR manager for a radio station."

"What format?"

"Hip hop. I listen to everything so it doesn't bother me any. As far as what I do for fun, there's not really much besides wrestling I do enjoy. I write, I read autobiographies, I draw sometimes, hell I even sing on occasion although I don't think I'm that good at it. How about you?"

"Well when I'm not here for this, I am usually at the restaurant I run in Canada. I enjoy watching movies, and like you read autobiographies. I love watching older TV shows when I get the chance."

"Older, what decade?"

"Usually anywhere from the 80's to 2000."

"OK, how about Beverly Hills 90210?"

"Have the first season on DVD."

"Me too. Love that show. My sisters laugh at me over it. Hey Luke Perry was hot then."

"Not the same reason I watch it, but understood. How about the Wonder Years?"

"It's too old for me. (laughs) It started the year I was born and cancelled by the time I was 5."

"For you to even know that shocks me."

Lisa could tell he was doing mental math.

"I'm 19 Scott."

"You did it again."

"I'm sorry, have the ability to read people. It's developed more because of my job."

"It's ok. Surprising but okay."

"Good."

"Why don't you let me take you to a movie tonight? I had planned on going to see one anyways, and it would be nice not to be alone for once."

"What were you planning on seeing?"

"I actually don't know. I was going to look at the paper to see what was playing and then decide."

"I can't believe I'm about to do this."

She grabbed a business card she had out of her purse and handed it to him.

"You decide what you want to see, give me a call on my cell phone and we'll go from there okay?"

Lisa saw Ericka grinning out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't even start Ericka."

"I didn't say a word."

"Sure, your actions always have spoken louder than your words."

Scott smiled at the exchange between the two sisters.

"You'll have to excuse her. She has issues."

"Oh I don't mind at all. You sure it's not a problem with the movie?"

"No, not at all. It's just something you wouldn't understand Scott."

"Try me."

"Maybe later when we go to that movie?"

"Works for me."

The girls left and went back to their room with Scott promising to call Lisa later. She fell back on her bed and squealed.

"Oh my fucking God!"

"You go girl. Not only you get the boy you've been crushing after for forever, and he asked you out on a date."

"I know, but what if he asks questions?"

"Answer what you feel comfortable with, nothing more. It's not like he's gonna give you the spanish inquisition or something."

"Hell, I've never been on a date. I don't know if I'm supposed to kiss him, hold his hand, what."

"Relax. Do what comes natural to you."

"Since when did you become the word of wisdom?"

"Since Mags started giving me advice on it. I was the only one old enough for her to do that with before she left."

"How are things working out with you and Mr. Brandon?"

"We're talking. He said that I better make it a point to see him at fanfest tomorrow."

"Wonder how Nicole turned out with Homicide?"

"They were getting pretty chummy."

"How in the hell is this happening?"

"Shocked the shit out of you too huh?"

"You think? You know what broke the ice between Scott and me?"

"What?"

"Your son. After I got back from that phone call, we started talking about him, and it went from there."

"I bet Xavier will be glad to know he at least helped his Aunt Lisa get a man."

"Quit talking like that. I dunno if he's even going to call."

"Oh believe me, he'll call."


	3. The Date and Feeling Safe

"Oh believe me, he'll call."

An hour later, the girls were just laying around when Lisa's phone went off. She looked at the display and it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Lisa?"

"Speaking."

"Hey this is Scott."

"Oh hey. I'm sorry about sounding so short. I didn't recognize the number. Thought it was possibly a client for work."

"Perfectly understandable. Well I've narrowed it down to two."

"OK."

"We either have Ghost Rider or Hannibal Rising."

"As much of a Nicholas Cage fan as I am, I will have to say Hannibal Rising. It's without Anthony Hopkins but I still want to see it."

"I will pick you up around 9:30 because the movie starts at 10:00. Does that sound okay?"

"As long as you're okay for work tomorrow."

"I should be fine. What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Doubletree."

"Oh me too. We can just meet in the lobby then"

"OK. 9:30?"

"9:30. I'll see you then."

"Okay."

Lisa closed the phone and saw her two sisters looking at her with smirks on their faces.

"Lisa's got a date."

"Shut up."

"What are you going to wear?"

"Like I have the slightest clue."

Both Nicole and Ericka looked at each other.

"Dress up!"

"Oh God. I'm the youngest of us three? Sometimes I'm not so sure."

At 9:30 sharp, Lisa walked into the lobby and there stood Scott.

"Hi. You certainly look nice."

"Blame the sisters. They seemed to think I was their personal Barbie. You look different in something besides a red polo shirt and black pants. A good kind of different though."

"Why thank you. Shall we?"

After getting to the theater and getting their seats Scott started conversation again.

"OK, so what don't I understand?"

"Ah, how long has that been bothering you?"

"Since you walked away earlier."

"I usually don't date, by personal choice, so when I agreed to this I kinda shocked myself."

"Well I consider it an honor. Who are you most looking forward to seeing tomorrow?"

"That is actually a shorter list now. I can tell you who's left. That would be Joe, Petey, the Naturals, and Gail Kim."

"How many did we knock off at dinner earlier?"

"Two."

"No names?"

"Homicide…"

"and….?"

"Scott!"

That came out more of a whine than anything else. He could tell he was embarrassing her.

"I don't mean to embarrass you."

"I wanted to see you."

With that she looked down at the floor, afraid to meet his eyes again. He was now beginning to get the idea of why she was at such unease with him. It wasn't really unease at all. She was just extremely shy.

"Tell me more about your nephew."

"I'm not so sure that's going to work this time."

"Lisa, I like you. Obviously by your reaction just now, you like me too. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable with me. I want to spend time with you, get to know you. However that's only if you want to."

Lisa brought her head up and looked at him.

"Okay."

"Okay. Let's watch the movie."

After the movie was over they were walking out talking about it when Scott suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Walk with me."

Scott began directing them, to where Lisa didn't know.

"Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"So you only have 2 sisters?"

"Oh yes. Just those two. I don't think I could handle anymore as they are a handful."

"Please tell me if I'm out of line asking this. They don't look much older than you, but your nephew's 10."

"Xavier, or Playboy as Nicole and I call him is Ericka's son. She had him when she was 11. Long story, will not go into it."

"You don't have to tell me anything you're uncomfortable with Lisa."

"No I made sure before I mentioned to you who was on the phone with me how much about Playboy I mention. She said she was fine with me telling you about him and how old she was when she had him as he is a part of her life she wouldn't deny."

"What did your parents say about it?"

"Well, Ericka had him before we met our mom. However, once we began living with her, She showed Ericka how to care for him like she was supposed to. All three of us thank God every day Mags found us."

"Your mother allows you to call her a nickname? I'd be shot for that."

Lisa took a deep breath debating on whether to answer him.

"When she wasn't our real mother, she couldn't force us to call her that."

"You're adopted then."

"Mags adopted all four of us at the same time. They tried to keep us together since we had come in together."

"Oh wow, that was a responsibility to take on."

"Mags was a hell of a woman."

"How old were you when you were adopted?"

"I was 11, Nicole was 12, and Ericka was 13 while Playboy was 2."

"How long has she been gone?"

"How did you…"

"You referred to her in past tense. She was a hell of a woman."

"She died from cancer when I was 13. After that, we peaced out and left the system on our own. By then we knew what we needed to in order to survive."

"And you've stayed together since."

"We've never been apart since I was 9 years old. When we found each other, we found the family we'd always needed. Why do I feel so safe telling you this Scott?"

"That's a question only you can answer. However, I'll listen to however much you want to tell me."

"Can we go somewhere else? Maybe somewhere where I don't feel like theres 200 ears listening to every word I say?"

"Not a problem."

"One more thing and we can go."

"What is it?"

"Humor me for a second and hug me."

Without question, Scott took her in his arms and held her.

"Oh yea, definitely feel safe with you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I dunno yet. It's never happened except with my sisters."


	4. A Past Revealed

Without question, Scott took her in his arms and held her.

"Oh yea, definitely feel safe with you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I dunno yet. It's never happened except with my sisters."

As they got back to the hotel Lisa looked at him and he could read the questions on her face.

"We're going to my room. No I don't expect anything to happen, but given the time of night there's not that many choices."

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Just okay."

They walked into Scott's room and he was immediately trying to straighten up.

"My room's worse. We're females remember."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I definitely remember."

He noticed her blush.

"I definitely notice you're beautiful but that's not what's drawing me to you Lisa. It helps, but it's not the only thing."

They sat on the bed, side by side backs against the headboard. Lisa had her knees pulled up to her chest. Scott didn't speak, waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to speak on her own.

"The three of us were runaways. We all have our different reasons, but we all left hell very early. Ericka and I met first and we ran into Nicole and we've been together ever since. I don't care to remember the things we did in order to survive back then. I don't even know how we managed to deliver Xavier, but we did. I could pick George H. W. Bush's pocket and he'd never know it. That's how we took care of the four of us. Most of the money went to Playboy but none of us complained. Then he got sick. A nice man gave us a ride to the hospital after we fed him the story that he was Ericka's brother and her mother wasn't caring for him like she was supposed to. That's when we got entered into the system. Thank God for Mags adopting us. Children's services knew we had to all go together. When she died, Ericka was old enough to get a job and we watched Playboy while she worked. We survived is the only way I know to explain it. Don't ask me how because I don't know. By the time I was old enough to work, we were all making enough money to put a roof over our heads and generally care for ourselves. We've managed well from where we came from."

"Now I know where I remember you from."

"Excuse me?"

"I came here for spring break to see what it was about. These three girls came up to me with a baby asking for a ride to the hospital. Well only two of them asked because one wasn't so sure about me. I always wondered what happened to you guys. Are you still as afraid of me now as you were then?"

"In certain aspects, yes. At least you can touch me now and I don't flinch."

"You would barely let me near you before."

"Now I know…"

"What?"

"I know why I felt safe in your arms earlier. You had to pick us up to get us in and out of your car. As much as I didn't want you to touch me I knew I was going with Playboy no matter what. You've been…"

"It's okay. You tell me what you want to."

"You've been the only guy in my life that touched me yet never hurt me both then and now. Most guys I wouldn't even let near me. Ericka and Nicole would stand guard in front of me at the center until a female worker came in. As the center began to understand things, they would automatically send in a female worker and I was completely fine with it. However if someone forgot, it was near world war three."

"Then you got Mags."

"Then we got Mags. She tried to help but she understood. She never forced it on me. Once Mags was gone, it was back to Ericka and Nicole protecting me. Its an accepted fact around us that if either one of the others date, they do not come past the front door. The only man I've trusted in my life until now is Playboy."

Silence echoed throughout the room for a few minutes.

"What a way to ruin a date, huh?"

"You didn't ruin it."

"How could I not? Here I am telling you all this and all you asked me to do is go to a movie with you."

Scott brought his hand to trail the back of it down her face.

"You didn't ruin it Lisa. My intentions haven't changed one bit."

"They haven't?"

"Absolutely not. Of course you do realize you're going to hear my boring life story now."

"I'm sure it's not boring Scott."

"Compared to yours it is."

"No, it's just probably more stable is all."

"I guess you could say that."

Scott gave her the short version promising more details later.

"You're lucky."

"How do you figure that?"

You had your family like every kid is supposed to. Granted I have my sisters, but it's not the same."

"I know you three are making sure that Xavier has the best life possible and teaching him wrong and right."

"We want to make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes our families did."

Suddenly Lisa let out a yawn.

"OK I guess it's time to call it a night."

"Does it end here?"

"I don't want it to. I meant what I said Lisa. I'd like to get to know you better. We'll see each other at the meet and greet tomorrow, right?"

"Oh of course."

"Let me walk you to the elevators."

They got to the elevator lobby and just looked at each other.

"Can you hold me again?"

"Without question."

Scott held her until the elevator dinged. He sighed heavily and let her go.

"Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow."

He watched as the doors closed and for the first time in a while felt content on where his life was heading. Meanwhile in Lisa and Ericka's room, Ericka was pacing the room when she heard the door.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I went to the movies. Remember? Date?"

"It's nearly 4 in the morning Lisa!"

"Oh wow, time did fly."

"You think?"

"I found out something tonight. Scott knows all of us. He met us years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember us talking about Playboy's trip to the hospital the other day?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Scott drove us there. He was in for spring break. He remembers too much to be lying."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope."

"God it's a small world in Florida."

"Tell me about it. I felt safe with him Ericka. He was able to hold me."

"No wonder you were in no hurry to give that up."

"He didn't kiss me but I can live with that. When it happens, I'll deal. He knows I have an uneasiness towards men but he doesn't know why."

"What did he say when you two realized it?"

"He said he'd always wondered what had happened to us. He asked me was I still afraid of him as I was then. I told him in certain aspects. So tell me about you and Brandon."


	5. Kissing and Making it Official

The next day, the three sisters made their way over to the building where the fanfest was located. They were in awe of everything. They were checking out everything when Nicole spotted Homicide.

"Oh, there's Nelson. We've gotta go see him!"

"We planned on that anyways brainchild."

"Alright Lisa, leave her alone."

"You two picked on me. It's pay back time."

As soon as they walked up, Nelson's face lit up at the sight of Nicole. Of course he made them all get their picture made with him. Lisa behaved. She took the picture even though she wasn't too comfortable with doing so. Ericka looked over at her.

"You okay?"

"Just didn't expect him to do that. That's all."

"You did alright with it though. I'm proud of you."

"Yea, yea."

Suddenly she heard the unmistakable voice of Scott over the loud speakers. She glanced over at the stage and there he was, decked out in full gimmick. Something about this man did things to her. Sure she thought guys were cute, but like she had told Ericka, he was the only one she thought of ever being intimate with. She couldn't hide the small smile on her face watching him. The evil smirk that was on his face already got even bigger when he spotted her and she noticed he had. She mouthed "hi". She didn't expect him to respond so it was okay when he didn't. Although when he was finished he motioned for her to come over to him. Surprisingly he automatically took her in his arms.

"Hi back."

"You look exhausted Scott."

"You have make up to cover yours up, we men don't have that luxury. Besides I wouldn't have had last night go any other way than it did."

"It's like a sardine can in here."

"It gets a bit thick up in here at fanfests. So have you met everyone yet?"

"Just about. I think I lost Nicole and Ericka in the masses though. She better not break my camera."

"You're something else Lisa."

"What does that mean?"

"You're not like anyone I've ever met before. That's all."

"I hope there's only one of me. Otherwise it could get interesting."

"What had you troubled earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before I came out, I saw you over by Homicide and it looked as if you were uncomfortable."

"He decided we had to have pictures taken with him. He's a nice guy and all…"

"It's just that he's male."

"Exactly."

"Do you still feel safe like this with me?"

"Yes. I think a little too much."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, last night I was talking to Ericka about our date and I had told her that when you decided to do something I'd deal with it. But now I'm not sure."

"What do you mean Lisa?"

"I'm not sure if I can do that here. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Scott pulled her off into a restricted area.

"Better?"

He was shocked when she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Can I do that back?"

Lisa nodded her head. Scott leaned foreward and claimed her lips with his. He started out slow and easy because he knew this was probably her first kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled softly at the look on her face. He brushed her hair back from her eyes, his hand lingering on her cheek.

"Is that what you wanted my dear Lisa?"

"You held back, but yea."

"I didn't want you to feel as if it was too much too fast. That's all."

"You want to try that again?"

Scott nodded getting her implied meaning, and moved his lips to hers. He truly kissed her this time, his tongue parting her lips as her fingers wove themselves into his hair. They were interrupted by someone Lisa wasn't familiar with.

"Scott, put the ring rat back where she belongs. You know the rules."

Scott pulled away and saw red. Before Lisa could stop herself she responded beating Scott to it.

"The term ring rat requires I actually sleep with a wrestler first idiot."

Scott looked at her amazed. So did the guy who had said that in the first place.

"I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought."

The guy walked off and Scott smirked.

"Oh yea, I'm definitely going to enjoy this."

"I may be afraid for guys to touch me, but I don't put up with shit from them verbally. I know what a ring rat is, and I definitely am not one of those."

"Oh I know you're not. I just enjoyed you putting him in his place."

"Glad I could entertain you."

Lisa looked down at the floor which alarmed Scott. He closed the distance between them and cupped her cheek.

"You okay?"

"Just thinking."

"Mind if I ask what about?"

"Where is this headed Scott?"

"Us? I'd like to see you if that's something you're okay with. I know that would be difficult given that I'm not here in Florida all the time. However I think it would give you the chance to become comfortable with the concept."

Lisa looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I think I'd like that Scott."

"May I kiss you again?"

She nodded and he did so. This time when he pulled away on his own, Lisa took a deep breath.

"Whoa."

"I'll agree there."

"That is something I can definitely become comfortable with."

"So could I."

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Ericka.

"Yes Mom?"

"Where are you?"

"I ran into Scott and he and I were talking."

"Oh I see. Is he a good kisser Lisa?"

"Ericka…"

"Hey if its what you want I'm all for it."

"Yes."

"Quit blushing. Just meet me over by Homicide in a few minutes. We've still got a few more on your list."

"Yes Mom."

"Bye."

Lisa closed the phone and smiled softly.

"Mom checking up on me."

"What did she say that has you blushing like that?"

"She asked if you were a good kisser."

"Oh really? Well am I?"

"From what I know so far, yes."

Scott smiled stroking her cheek. He leaned closer to her face.

"Care to get to know a bit more?"

He was shocked when she closed the distance between their lips. He let her control this kiss. When she finally pulled away, it was Scott's turn to speak.

"Whoa."

"Definitely whoa."

"As much as I would rather keep you back here with me I guess I have to send you back to your sisters."

"Unfortunately."

"I'll call you when I get done here and we may could go grab a bite to eat or something."

"I'd like that a lot Scott."

"Oh and you're definitely getting your picture made with me before we leave."

"I don't have my camera."

"That can be fixed baby. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Personal preference, but no I don't."

"Okay.

He walked back to where everyone was grabbing one of the photographers taking pictures of the fanfest. He came back to Lisa.

"So how you want to do this?"

"Your call Scott."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. In case you haven't noticed, I actually trust you."

Scott walked up to her throwing his arms around her pulling her close to him. She threw her arms around his neck and both looked at the camera. When the photographer took the picture, he let Scott look at it.

"Perfect. Make sure you email me a copy of that."

"Will do sir. Is this allowed to go up with the others?"

"Baby, what do you think? You want this on the website with all the other pictures from today?"

"I don't have a problem with it. It's not like people know me from Eve anyways."

"You heard the lady."

After the photographer walked away, he walked back over to Lisa.

"Now that's definitely going up on the MySpace when I get back to Canada."

"I didn't think you had one anymore."

"Actually I have a new one. I will make sure to look you up so I can add you to my friends list. You're definitely going on my top."

"If you don't mind, could I put you on mine?"

"I can handle being number three or four depending on if Xavier has one or not. What's going to throw people is when I change my status."

"So I take it I am your girlfriend now Scott?"

"Yes indeed baby. I'm snatching you up before anyone else has the chance to get you."

"Like that's going to happen with the way I am, but whatever floats your boat."

"I like you like this."

"Like what?"

"At ease around me. You don't fear anything with me."

"Well, theres a few things I fear but nothing to do with you personally."

"I can handle that. OK we've got to get you back out here before your sisters send the search party. I'll call you later."

With a quick kiss, he sent her to Nicole and Ericka.

"About time girlie, I was getting worried."

"Hey I can't help it. My boyfriend didn't want to let me go."

"Did I hear you right?"

"Yes you heard me right. He knows it's going to take some time for me to get completely comfortable with the concept but since they're not here but every few weeks, it would be easier for me to do so."

"You go girl!"

"Oh and if you see a picture of the two of us on TNA's website in the next few days, don't be surprised. I told them I didn't care if it went on there or not cause no one knows who I am."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Be happy?"

"Oh that I definitely am. OK, let's get this done so we can get out of this sardine can."


	6. The Radio & Revelations

A couple of hours later the girls went back to their rooms, showering and changing after the inferno known as the fanfest room. Lisa decided to take a nap and was lying there when her phone rang. Ericka answered for her.

"Hello?"

"Is Lisa there?"

"She is currently sleeping at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Ericka?"

"This must be Scott. Give me a second."

Ericka shook her awake and once she told her it was Scott she took the phone.

"Hi there."

"Hey baby, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay, I told her to if I was asleep when you called. Some handsome man kept me out late last night."

"Well listen to you. I ought to wake you up more often if you're going to be flirtatious with me. You still want to do dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely, even if you make fun of how much I eat or lack thereof."

"You eat like a bird baby. Seriously I have to get back over to the hotel and clean up a bit. I'll pick you up at your room this time."

"I can meet you in the lobby."

"No, this is our second date and I'll be picking you up."

"Whatever floats your boat Scott."

"You. You float my boat."

"Aww. That was sweet. You may get an extra kiss for that tonight."

"I can't wait. Give me about an hour. That good for you?"

After giving him her room number, she got up and started looking for something to wear when Ericka spoke.

"Whatever he's doing, he's making you happy."

"Yea he is. He's actually making me want more. Granted I'm afraid of certain things still, but for the first time in my life I want physical contact with a guy. I want him to hold me, to kiss me. This is on top of his personality. I never imagined this happening Ericka."

"I know sweetie. I know better than a lot of people. We deserve some happiness though, all of us."

Lisa called in the troops to help her pick out clothes and was surprised when she was trying to help them make her look attractive. This was definitely a first. When Scott arrived at her door, his jaw about dropped. How could she make something so simple look so good? He took a minute to reintroduce himself to her sisters as they had never really been introduced properly at the Ale House the other night. He then took her hand and they walked back towards the elevator lobby.

"You look absolutely beautiful baby."

"Blame it on my sisters again. I wanted to look nice and they picked this. I'm surprised I agreed with them though as I normally don't."

"You normally don't dress up do you?"

"Give me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and I'll be happy. Sure, I have work clothes, but other than that, there's not much in the wardrobe that qualifies as dressy."

"I'm usually the same way when I'm at the house. Otherwise it's the usual polo shirt and black pants."

"Did I happen to mention you look very handsome. You smell nice too."

"Thank you very much baby."

Dinner went very well and Scott was surprised when she suggested they go back to his room.

"Is it a crime for me to want to enjoy your company without everyone around to see it?"

"Definitely not at all."

"Believe me, if your rushing me, I'll let you know."

"Okay."

They got back to his room and she unashamedly plopped herself on his bed which made him laugh.

"Make yourself comfortable baby."

"Thank you."

He sat down on the bed and they just looked at each other for a while.

"I dunno what it is about you that makes me so comfortable around you. Normally I freak out in situations like this, but with you I want to see what happens instead of running away from it."

"Right now, I live to serve. We'll do whatever you feel comfortable with. I'm just honored you trust me like you do."

She patted the spot beside her on the bed and he lay down in front of her. Her hand went to his face and he closed his eyes at her touch. When she brought her other hand to the opposite side, Scott sighed.

"Do you know how good something as simple as this feels?"

"I feel the same way when you do this to me. I cherish the fact I can enjoy it with you."

Suddenly her phone rang. Lisa sighed. She looked at it, confusion on her face as it was Ericka.

"Hello?"

"Hey, have you got a radio nearby?"

"Yea why?"

"They're fixing to debut your song on the radio. On your station of all places."

"You're kidding me."

"No baby I'm not. You know I don't listen to anything but The Beat and he's in studio promoting it. They never told you a date they were going to release it did they?"

"I knew when the album was coming out but not the song. I guess this is as a good of time as any."

With that she hung up the phone and tuned in the radio. Scott looking on in confusion.

"All will be explained in a minute. This is the radio station I work for."

"Okay."

When the commercials were over, her friend Zach came back on the air.

"Welcome back to 1055 The Beat Jamz, this is your boy DJ Quest and we are bringing you a special guest in studio this evening. The one the only Ludacris. How's it going man?"

"It's all good, out here promoting the new album, getting ready to tour before too long. Thought I'd drop in for a minute and say what's up to my boy."

"We're definitely glad to have you here, and I especially appreciate you being here as we debut the new single in a few minutes. Tell us the story bout it man."

"We had a song writing contest. Everyone from around the country could enter and the winner would have their song recorded by yours truly. We had every body and their momma enter this contest but as soon as we saw this song we knew we'd found our winner. It hits a topic not too many people are comfortable talking about around the water cooler if you know what I mean. I just hope we did the song justice."

"You also got Mary J. Blige helping you out on this one. Talk about some star power."

"Oh yea Mary was definitely all about helping out on this song. She and I both felt this voice deserved to be head and we just hope it helps somebody out there who's going through a rough time in their life."

"We ready to let it loose?"

"Oh yea let's hit it."

"Ladies and Gentleman here we are the 1055 The Beat Jamz premiere of Ludicris along with Mary J. Blige, "Runaway Love"."

Lisa was literally shaking as the song began to play. By the time the song finished she was crying. Scott took her in his arms without question and held her.

"It's okay baby. I've got you."

About 10 minutes later, her tears finally quieted a bit.

"And there you have my life up until I was 9 years old."

"As much as I hate all three of you had to go through that, you did a beautiful job of putting it on paper."

"I thought it would be theraputic of sorts. Nicole didn't like it too much at first, but the idea grew on her. Ericka has been supportive of it from the very beginning as she knows I took everything the hardest of us 3."

"You all three were still babies when that was going on. If anyone expects you not to take it hard, then they're screwed up in the head."

After sitting there in silence for a few minutes Scott spoke again.

"I understand your fear now, but please know I'd never hurt you like that baby."

"I know that, but it's taking time to convince myself of it. Like I said it's nothing against you personally. It never has been. In fact you've been the only one I've ever been interested in like that in my whole life. Yet it's just getting to that comfort level."

"I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for you to get to that point."

Lisa eased herself out of Scott's arms and laid back down where she was before Ericka had called. Scott laid back down beside her.

"You are so beautiful Lisa."

She leaned over and her lips met his. Scott's arm comes around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Lisa feels the need to be closer to him, so she moves where she has one leg over his and is now flush against him. Scott pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"You do what you want baby. If we stay like this, I'm fine, if not, I'm fine with that too."

"I want to try. I'm not promising I can go all the way. But I want to try."

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes. I'll stop you if I get scared okay."

She brought her lips back to Scott's and when he rolled over so he was on top of her, she didn't resist him. He guessed it was because she knew it was him. He placed a knee between her legs and it rubbed against her as his kisses turned passionate. Lisa's hands went to his back and explored, but only when she slipped them under his shirt did Scott groan. He pulled his lips away from hers a second thinking she may need the reassurance.

"Feels good baby."

Those hands skirted up to his stomach and up his chest causing him to groan again.

"You want me to take it off baby?"

"Yes."

He did as she asked, and laid back on top of her beginning to place kisses on her neck.

"Feels good. Like this."

"You like when I kiss your neck?"

"Yes."

Scott concentrated on that for a few minutes knowing she received pleasure from him doing it. His hands reach for the hem of her t-shirt.

"May I take this off baby?"

"Leave my bra on."

"All I want to do is remove your shirt. Remember you're in control here."

"Okay."

Scott carefully removed her shirt, sighing contently.

"You are so beautiful baby, so beautiful."

"Why do I feel like a piece of fried chicken right now?"

"Let me guess, by the way I'm looking at you?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to apologize for being attracted to you Lisa. Yes I desire to be with you, and my eyes are probably reflecting that. However, you're in control."

Scott brought his lips to her collar bone and working his way down as Lisa's hand went to his hair. As his lips hit her stomach her breath caught in her throat.

"Scott…"

"You need me to stop baby?"

"No, please don't stop."

Scott finally worked his way back up her body and his lips met hers. When he pulled away and looked into her eyes, what he saw shocked him. He couldn't believe it when he saw a little bit of desire in her eyes. Suddenly Lisa spoke.

"I'll make you a deal."

"What's that?"

"I'll take mine off if you take yours off."

"Our pants?"

"Yes."

"If you don't want to.."

"I'm nervous about it, but I want to. You make me feel comfortable Scott. Good and comfortable."

"You enjoy what I do to you baby?"

"Yes. I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling right now."

"I warn you, I may do some things that may make you feel uncomfortable but if I do, just tell me."

"Like?"

"Let's just say you've got me excited. I may push up against you for the contact."

They both stood up and removed their pants and Scott whistled.

"Damn baby. If I wasn't excited before I am now."

"Tell me Scott."

He knew she meant to explain to her.

What we've been doing is considered foreplay. More so on my part than yours but we'll get you more comfortable with that later. It's meant to get both of us excited for what's to come."

"Teach me foreplay."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Scott laid back down on the bed and beckoned her to him. He pulled her so she was over him and made her sit on top of him. His hand went to her face.

"You know all those things I did to you a minute ago? Kissing your neck and stuff? You do that to me okay."

"How do I know if you're going to like it?"

"Believe me baby, I'll like it as much as I love having you on top of me like this right now. Do you feel what I mean when I say I'm excited now?"

"Yes, but you said you were going to…"

"You want me to?"

"I know I'm gonna sound stupid, but you have to show me these things so I know what we're talking about. Plus the one thing I do know about this is that it's for both of us, not just me."

"You don't sound stupid, just curious. I don't mind satisfying that curiosity one bit baby."

Scott put his hands on her hips rubbing them for a few seconds to get her used to the feel of his hands there. When he gripped them and pushed himself against her, she said his name in that way again.

"Tell me baby."

"Liked how that felt. Do it again."

He did as she asked and she cried out.

"Feels like you're pushing a button to make me feel good but want more at the same time."

"Look at me baby."

She did as he asked and that desire he had seen earlier had grown.

"You ready baby?"

Lisa leaned down and kissed him before moving to his neck like he had her minutes ago. Scott's hands on her ass as he pushed himself against her again caused her to moan. She moved to his chest and curiosity got the better of her flicking at one of his nipples.

"Oh christ."

"Tell me."

"Feels so good baby. Don't stop, please."

She did this for a bit and was shocked when it hardened before her eyes.

"Bite it gently baby."

When she did as he had asked he arched into her groaning loudly. She moved to the other seeing if she would affect him the same way which it did. When she finally worked her way back up, Scott took her lips passionately. He rolled them over so she was under him and raised up so he could look in her eyes.

"May I take this off baby?"

He could tell she was thinking for a second but finally got a nod for an answer.

"I want to return the favor you just showed me."

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Very much so baby. I'm about to show you how much."

Scott carefully removed her bra and just looked at the sight before him. His hands came up cupping her breasts..

"You feel so good baby. These are perfect for me to hold this way."

When he started teasing her buds with his thumbs she cried out involuntarily arching into his touch. He brought his mouth to one while teasing the other with his hand enjoying the way she moaned for him. He switched to the other giving it the same attentions. When he finally pulled away, she was almost in a daze.

"What happens next is your call baby."

"May I see you?"

"Absolutely."

He knew this was just her trying to get comfortable with what was about to happen. He stood up and shed his boxers standing at the side of the bed. Lisa sat up just looking at his length.

"Whatever you need to do baby."

Her hand tenatively reached out and touched it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes."

"Does it hurt now?"

"Kinda, but only because you got me all excited baby. It knows when a beautiful lady is in my arms."

She let her fingers trail his length curious about it.

"Will this hurt?"

"I couldn't tell you for sure baby. I don't know how what happened when you were younger affected you physically. Either way, it may hurt a little bit because of my size. Your body will adjust, but at first it may hurt."

He could tell she was debating this in her head.

"I want to be with you Scott."

She laid back down on the bed and Scott got on his knees between her legs. He slowly removed her panties and saw how wet she was for him.

"Oh baby…"

"Tell me."

"You're so wet for me. It's your body telling us how much you enjoyed what I was doing to you. Oh and that button I was pushing while ago, was this it?"

He rubbed her nub and she cried out.

"Uh huh."

"I'll show you later on about that little button and how I can please you with it okay?"

Scott leaned down making a pass at her with his tongue, flicking at her nub lightly.

"Oh Christ I'm going to have fun teaching you about this beautiful body of yours."

He placed a condom on and positioned himself at her entrance, easing the tip in.

"You have to relax for me baby. It won't hurt as much if you relax."

He finally felt her do so, and gently slid the rest of the way inside of her. Part of him wanted to curse the assholes that had taken her virginity from her, but the other was thankful that she wouldn't have to go through that pain with him.

"You okay baby?"

"I feel like you're spilling out of me."

"It will at first until your body adjusts to me."

After a few minutes of silence, he heard her speak.

"Scott…"

"Tell me baby."

"Move.."

He began moving within her, each of them moaning the others name. When they came apart in each others arms, Lisa clutched at Scott desperately as he rode her through her orgasm. He collapsed to her side and took her in his arms.

"You okay baby?"

"Despite the few glitches, that was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, as I know I did."

"You know you're stuck with me now right?"

"Now that you found out how good in bed I am?"

"It was the clincher. Thank you for making love to me Scott."

"Baby I've already told you I want you for more than just this beautiful body in my arms. However it definitely doesn't hurt. I wanted to make love to you just as much as you did me. I was just willing to do it at your pace."

"I feel so safe like this with you. I could stay here forever."

"Why don't you stay the night with me?"

"Let me call Ericka and let her know."

She grabbed her phone and rung her sister.

"Hello?"

Hey it's me."

"You slept with him didn't you."

"Yes Mom. Can I stay over with him tonight?"

"Might as well as I have company of my own."

"You go girl."

"Apparently we're not the only ones who listen to your radio station as I saw Nelson with Nicole."

"Well at least we made Playboy happy."

"Yea we did Lisa. Take care of you."

"Take care of you."

Lisa felt Scott's lips on her neck and moaned her enjoyment.

"Again?"

"Like I said, he knows when there's a beautiful woman in my arms."


	7. Fears and Returns

The next morning, Scott was lucky enough to catch the wake up call so it didn't wake up Lisa. God she was beautiful when she slept. Her face was so peaceful while when she was awake you could tell she'd been through way too much in her short life. He could very easily see himself getting heavily involved with her. She trusted him implicitly. Granted she was only 19 but obviously that didn't matter to her. She suddenly stretched.

"Morning boyfriend."

"Morning baby."

"What time is it?"

"It's about 11:00 which means I have to be at the arena in 2 hours."

"I really don't want to get out of this bed."

"Neither do I. I'd rather stay here all day with you."

"As much as we'd like to shut the world out, tonight's a big PPV so you can't."

"Neither can you because I'd come drag your ass out of this bed so you could see me."

"I thought you liked my ass."

"I like your ass very much, especially when I'm using it to guide you on top of me."

"You said you loved me on top and I think I'm realizing just how much."

"Today, I am making sure you three get in and get good seats. Plus I would like to see you before the show."

"You don't have to…"

"Bullshit, I'm getting to see my girl before the show and making sure she and her sisters have front row seats. Brandon and Nelson would be very appreciative of me."

"I bet they would."

She sighed contently and was thinking about something. Scott could tell by the look on her face.

"What are you thinking about baby?"

"How much things have changed in 48 hours for me and my sisters."

"Quite a big change huh?"

"Most definitely. I found you."

"I found all of you. Most importantly though, I got to find out what an amazing person you are and I was honored with the one thing you've never given any other man on this planet. Your trust."

"You haven't hurt me."

"I never will."

Scott finally got her back to her room after telling her what they needed to do in order to get into the building, he kissed her and went on his way. Brandon had left a little bit before they had gotten there so it was just Ericka.

"OK girl, what's the verdict?"

"It was scary yet amazing at the same time."

"That's the way your first time is supposed to be."

"It didn't hurt though which shocked me."

"It may be because due to what happened when you were little there was nothing to break through hon."

"He said that was a possibility. He was so sweet Ericka, almost walking me through it, making sure I was comfortable with whatever he did."

"He's got it bad for you girl. Most guys wouldn't have been that patient."

"He liked my song, even if it was about that."

"Hell I think everyone likes your song. I've heard it 3 or 4 times this morning already. When I told Brandon you had wrote it he had very high praises for you."

"What did he say about everything?"

"He is very surprisingly accepting it."

"Well well. Oh Scott put our names on the list at the main gate so we could get in early and get good seats."

"He probably wanted to see you before the show too."

"Yea he mentioned something like that."

Everyone got ready and hopped in the car going to the arena. She called Scott like he told her to once she got the car parked. As they got closer to the gate, she saw him standing under an awning almost out of sight but enough to watch for her. She gave the guy her name and he glanced back at Scott who nodded. He then opened the gate and let them in and she headed right in Scott's direction. When they got to him he automatically took her in his arms.

"Hey baby."

"Hey yourself handsome."

"Uh oh she's flirting again. Nicole, Ericka."

"Hi Scott."

"If you ladies would follow me."

They got inside and Nicole was the first to say something.

"Holy shit it's not much bigger here than it is on tv is it Lisa?"

"Told you. If they can shoot it with one hard cam and maybe 3 handhelds, it isn't MSG or anything."

"You two are cruel to each other."

"Oh yes, it's been Jan and Cyndi Brady all these years."

"The movie version of course."

"Your seats are right over here. I'm putting Ms. Thing over at the rail. But for now, I am kidnapping her for a minute. I'll let Brandon and Nelson know you're here."

The reason Scott had put Lisa at the rail was that he could see her from backstage right there. After doing as promised and watching the two practically bolt towards her sisters, he pulled Lisa back into his arms.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hey yourself handsome."

Scott leaned down and kissed her.

"What is it about you flirting with me that's such a turn on?"

"That it's rare?"

"Probably."

"I hope to get comfortable enough where I can do it with you more."

"We do things at your pace remember?"

"I remember. I think I'm becoming addicted to your lips because I really want a kiss right now."

Scott didn't say a word, just leaning down and kissing her slowly and methodically. When he pulled away, he heard that whiney voice of hers again.

"Why did you have to wait until after we left the hotel to do that?"

"You like that baby?"

"I wish we were in your hotel room so bad right now."

"What would you do if we were?"

"You."

"Christ woman do you know how many buttons of mine you pushed just then?"

"I told you I was trying to be more flirtatious."

"Yes you did and tonight I promise I will kiss you like that again and you can do whatever you want including me."

"So what do they have you doing tonight?"

"Just some backstage stuff. Nothing much."

"That sucks. I know its up to you, but I want to see you back on TV again every week."

"That decision used to be up to me, but it's not anymore. Besides I needed a break from all the chaos."

"Needing a break from the chaos is something I most definitely understand."

"One of these days you and I are going to take a break from the chaos together. Sound like something that would work for you?"

"Let's see, it involves at least two of my favorite things at the moment. You, and getting to spend time with you. So I think I could."

"You are too good for me baby."

"You like that I pet your ego."

"That too."

"Thought so."

A few minutes later, Lisa had to go back over to where her sisters were as Scott had to go back to work. With a quick kiss he promised to meet her after the show. As she sat down Ericka could tell she had something on her mind.

"What's up Lisa?"

Things are going great for the two of us but for some reason I can't get this feeling of doubt out of my head. Like one day he's going to wake up and realize he doesn't want to be with someone who's damaged like I am."

"Baby…"

"I mean I'm terrified at male contact other than him I could never be one of those normal girls. I want to get lost in him but I'm afraid to because when he does see me for what I really am, he's going to want nothing to do with me anymore."

"You listen to me. You didn't choose what happened to you. None of us did. There are going to be lasting side effects from it. Mine being my son, yours being you're afraid of male contact, Nicole's is avoiding confrontation where there's yelling and screaming. From what everyone else around you two can tell, Scott cares about you a lot as I know you do him just by the way you talk about him. I know it's hard to believe positives, but can you just try? He's not every man that's been in your life besides my son until now. Believe me if I thought that I wouldn't have let him near you after that first night."

Ericka did have a point there. She had always been Lisa's protector and would do anything to keep her from being hurt.

"I want my fairytale Mom."

"I know you do baby, we all want those. Just give it time. Trust him like you have been. You'll get it."

Right before the preshow was to start Lisa was in a better mood and she was thankful for that. Everyone was standing up around the ringside area so the three of them decided "When in Rome…" They were playing music to kill the time and suddenly one of her favorite songs of the moment came on, "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven. She always had to dance when it came on. Ericka looked over at her and smiled and soon they were both dancing to it. It was one of the few non-hip hop songs Ericka liked. Nicole just shook her head at the two. They didn't know Scott was watching them. He saw Brandon walking over.

"Your girl is dancing out there with her sister."

He stood beside Scott so he could see and he actually smiled watching her.

"Damn."

"Exactly my opinion."

"Scott don't get upset when I say this, but please tell me you're not going to hurt her."

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because Ericka is like a pirranah when it comes to Lisa. She'd kill anyone without hesitation who even thought about doing that. She knows you like her, but she's not completely aware of what your intentions are. She knows you make Lisa happy but given their past, she's wondering how long it will last."

"I'll talk to her Brandon."

The show started and it was Bobby Roode's turn to come out. He did so with Traci which he normally done. She cost him the match and he grabbed the microphone.

"That's it! I've had it with your mistakes. I'm done! As of this moment, your services are no longer required!"

Everyone watched as Traci left the ring in shock. Bobby spoke again which surprised Lisa.

"You know when I conducted this search I let other things get in the way of choosing the best person for the job. That is no more, that day is long gone. I'm now going to make the decision I should have made in the first place. This man is absolutely more than qualified to lead Robert Roode Enterprises straight to the top. So allow me to introduce the new CEO of Robert Roode Enterprises the one and the only Scott D'Amore!"

Lisa's jaw dropped. That asshole. When he came out of that tunnel Lisa could have swore she was drooling as he was in a black suit, red shirt underneath, and a black tie. The thing that bothered her though as he got in the ring he didn't even bother looking in her direction. She didn't expect much because she understood he was working, but hell at least look over at her. No facial expressions needed. Especially when you walk right by her. Ericka looked over at her knowing that look on her face.

"Go smoke Lisa."

She did without question as she was looking for an escape. She got outside to the area, lighting up and took a long drag from her cigarette.


	8. Getting Lost In Each Other

"Go smoke Lisa."

She did without question as she was looking for an escape. She got outside to the area, lighting up and took a long drag from her cigarette. Meanwhile back in the building, Scott finally looked over to where she was supposed to be and saw she wasn't there. He quickly glanced at Ericka who just shook her head at him. Right then he knew he had done something to upset Lisa. When he got to the back, he pulled out his cell phone trying to call her. He got her voicemail and sighed.

"Baby listen to me. Whatever it was that I did, I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you. Please call me or at least come back inside so I know you're okay. Lisa, baby, I'm sorry."

He hung up the phone and kept watch for her. She only came back in when it was time for the main event, as Joe was in it. Scott watched as Ericka asked if she was okay. He read her response.

"I think he just woke up."

What did that mean? He just woke up? Yea he was definitely talking with Ericka now. After the show, he waited for Nelson and Brandon to go over there before he did, knowing that Lisa couldn't run away from him. He went towards her, and Ericka almost leapt between the two of them.

"You and I need to have a conversation."

"Yea we do. Can I talk with Lisa first though?"

"Actually I think we need to get our business out of the way first."

Scott sighed deeply. He brought her over to a section of chairs away from the rest of them.

"How can I help you Ericka?"

"Look, I dunno what happened earlier that upset her. However I do know she cares about you a lot. I also know as probably you do as well that emotionally she is fragile as hell. If your intentions aren't anything but honorable, I suggest you walk away now because I'm not going to have this happening on a regular basis Scott. She said after she got back over to me earlier that even though things were going great she was afraid that one day you were going to wake up and realize you didn't want to be with someone "damaged" as her. She wants to get lost in you, her words for wanting to fall in love with you. Yet she's afraid to because she thinks once you see her for "what she really is" you won't want to be with her."

"Ericka, it was never my intention to hurt her. I don't even know what I did to upset her. I wish I did. After she walked out I tried calling her but she didn't answer the phone. When she came back in at least I knew she was okay physically."

"Wait a minute, how did you know when she came back in?"

"I've been watching her practically all night long. I placed her where I did for a reason. I saw you two dancing, and I also saw her tell you "I think he just woke up". Now that I know what that means, I'm gonna tell you I'm still in dreamland. If that's the way you're going to look at it. I want to get lost in her too Ericka. I understand why she would think of herself as damaged, but that's not how I see her. I just see her as a beautiful woman who has a few quirks that I can certainly overlook because although they're a part of her, they aren't her."

"OK, I'm sold."

"Thank you."

"Go talk to her Scott."

Scott made his way over to Lisa.

"Baby, can we talk? Please?"

Lisa held out her hand as she figured he would want to take her somewhere they could be alone. He helped her up from the chair and carried her backstage to where he had been the majority of the evening. He sat in the chair and pulled her so she was straddling his lap. His hands went to her face and with a heavy sigh he began.

"Baby please tell me what I did."

"It's more like what you didn't do."

"OK, what didn't I do?"

"Out there, I understand you're working and you have a character to play. I don't expect anything from you. Yet at fanfest yesterday even though you were working, you made it a point to acknowlege that you knew I was there. And tonight you didn't even look at me when you walked right by me. Like I said I don't expect you to make a public display of affection, but hell you can at least glance over at me."

"I made you feel like you weren't worth a shit didn't I?"

Lisa nodded.

"Oh God baby I'm sorry. I definitely understand where you're coming from too, so don't think I feel as if you're overreacting. I couldn't tell you why I didn't look at you because God knows I wanted to. Maybe I was afraid I would break character, or run over to you and kiss you breathless, baby I dunno. However the one thing I do know is that I am sorry for making you feel that way ever and you definitely worth more than shit. You are worth so much more. What can I do to make it up to you?"

She must not have known he knew what her next words meant, but he was touched when she said them.

"Take me back to our room and let me get lost in you."

"It might as well be our room shouldn't it baby? We can get lost in each other, okay?"

"Scott, it doesn't mean what…"

"Ericka told me what it meant. I want to get lost in you Lisa. If I'm dreaming, I never want to wake up. You may feel you're damaged but what I see is a beautiful woman who has a few quirks I'm more than willing to overlook as they are a part of her but they're not her. I like you just the way you are baby. I have since the very beginning and I don't see my opinion changing any time soon."

Lisa leaned down and tried to kiss him with as much passion as she possibly could given her experience with this. Scott's hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. She finally pulled away, her forehead against his.

"Take me to our room baby, please."

"Say that again Lisa."

"Take me to our room baby, please."

Scott captured her lips with his as the endearment turned him on to no end. He pulled away breathing heavily.

"Do you know how much hearing that makes me want to make love to you right here and now? It's a little known fact that when someone uses an endearment like that on me, it gets me hard enough to play horseshoes with myself."

"Sweetheart."

Scott pushed up into her.

"Damn you woman, you're going to tease me about it now."

"Sugar."

"You better plan for a long night baby. Especially if you plan on talking to me like that."

They finally managed to get out and Lisa tossed Ericka the keys.

"See ya in the morning."

She and Scott got into his car and rode over to the hotel. Once they got into the elevator, she started again.

"Baby."

"Lisa…"

"Sweetheart."

"Baby please…"

"Sugar…"

Before Scott could respond the elevator stopped on their floor and he literally dragged her to their room. Once he got her on the bed he nearly growled at her.

"More."

"Darlin…"

"Oh God baby."

"Honey…"

"Fuck,"

"Sweetie pie…"

"Lisa I'm gonna.."

"My baby."

Scott cried out releasing his load in his jeans. As soon as he came down from his high, he grabbed Lisa kissing her furiously.

"My God baby. We'll have to do that again so you can watch and see me come for you."

"I'll give you a few minutes then do it again."

"You can be evil. When you get me hard again, Im going inside of you."

"Let me see you come for me baby, please."

"I've started something I do believe. Just give an old man a few minutes."

"You're not old Scott. You're only as old as you feel, so if anyone should feel old it's me."

"You make me feel young again baby."

A few minutes later, after Scott had stripped out of his shirt and his jeans and rejoined her on the bed she decided to add a new twist to the fun she was about to have. She stood up grabbing the hem of her shirt.

"Baby."

"Oh Christ you're evil."

The jeans were next.

"Sugar."

"Lisa baby…"

Her bra was next.

"Sweetheart.."

"Oh fuck me please."

She put on a show to remove her panties as they were the last thing she had on.

"Darling…"

"More."

"Honey…"

"Oh God baby."

"Sweetie pie."

"So close Lisa."

She did something different this time and grasped his length as he had taught her to do last night moving on it.

"My baby."

With a wail Scott shot his load and Lisa watched in amazement as he found his release. What surprised her was that he was still hard instead of going soft like usual. Scott looked down at her and smirked.

"Looks like you may have woken a sleeping giant."

"I know exactly how to put the giant to sleep though."

"Back jeans pocket baby."

He was telling her were the condom was. She got it open, and placed it on his length as Scott had taught her last night as well.

"Might I hitch a ride kind sir?"

"By all means, ride as long as you'd like."

She straddled Scott as he guided himself into her opening. When she sunk down on him, they both groaned loudly.

"I think you've turned me into a wanton hussy."

"Now how do you know what that is?"

"A dictionary."

"Cute, ride."

Scott knew she enjoyed this as much as he did, knowing how to move to make it oh so pleasurable for her and wasted no time in doing so. Normally she didn't warn him of when she was close, but tonight that was different. When she screamed his name and came around him, he swore he had never felt anything better in his life. She collapsed on his chest and after calming down for a few minutes, catching his breath, he spoke.

"I could very easily get lost in you baby."

"So could I Scott, so could I."


	9. Making It Official and Memos

The next morning, Lisa was still having fun with her new discovery. She felt Scott hard against her and grabbed one of his condoms from his bag. She carefully slipped it on not wanting to wake him and slipped him inside of her. She began moving over him as she spoke.

"Baby…"

He started to wake up when he heard that.

"Darling…"

"Lisa…"

"Honey…"

"You feel so good baby."

"Sugar.."

She was surprised when Scott flipped them where she was on her back. He threw her legs over his shoulders and began moving within her.

"The things you do to me woman."

He was surprised when she still laid endearments on him.

"Sweetheart.."

"You want me to make you come baby?"

"Please Scott."

When Lisa reached her peak she said the two words that she knew would set him off.

"My baby."

With that he came right behind her. He collapsed on top of her and they just enjoyed the moment of each other. She knew tonight would be their last night together for a few weeks and that made her sad. She had gotten really attached to Scott in the time they'd really known each other and she wasn't ready to let that go just yet. Suddenly Ericka spoke.

"Believe me, he doesn't want to let you go back tomorrow either."

"I know, it just sucks."

"Tell me about it. Look on the bright side. You get to come back in two weeks and see him."

"Yea only for over night though."

"But at least you get to see him."

"I finally find someone I feel safe with and I have to let him go."

"I know baby. I know."

"You coming back with me in two weeks?"

"Yes and so is Nichole. Although I do believe all we have to pay for is gas money this time. You're obviously gonna be rooming with Scott, and us with our two."

"Ericka for the first time since we moved there, I feel like I don't belong in Fort Myers."

"You feel like you belong wherever Scott is."

"How did you know?"

"That's part of falling in love baby. If you think you're moving to Canada just yet missy, you have another thing coming!"

"No not yet. But maybe, later on…"

"We'll talk about it later on."

Later on in the evening, Scott had taken Lisa back to his room which she didn't mind one bit.

"Do you trust me baby?"

"Implicitly."

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you right?"

"Of course not."

"Undress for me."

She did as he asked while he removed his tshirt sitting back down on the bed beside her.

"I know you have a tendency to be shy when it comes to this. However I'm asking you to not hide from me how this makes you feel tonight okay? Moan, scream, cry, do whatever, I just want to hear you."

Scott took one of the roses he had gotten her from the beside table and began to caress her face with it. He smiled as she leaned towards its touch, her eyes drifting closed. As he reached her neck, she sighed contently moving with him so he could reach every place. He let the rose slip lower, between her breasts and she gasped. As he circled under one of her breasts, she moaned for him as he had learned the last few days that was one of her sensitive places. He dragged it across her nipple and she called out his name which was music to his ears. He moved to the other side and she did it again.

"Patience baby, you'll have me in a minute.

As he drew an insignificant pattern on her stomach she writhed and moaned for him. He dragged the rose across her most private place and she could take no more.

"Scott, baby, please…"

"Please what baby?"

"Make love to me. Need you please."

She had never said she needed him before, so he took a deep intake a breath when he heard those words. As Scott slipped inside of her, he groaned.

"How in the hell am I going to survive without you for two weeks?"

"Memories, just like me?"

"You going to miss me baby?"

"Unquestionably."

He made love to her nice and slow and he knew she could tell what he was trying to do. He was doing the same as she, trying to etch the moment into memory. She was still vocal as per his request which made him so happy. She finally came for him, his name on her lips as she did. He found his release behind her. They finally fell asleep with morning coming too soon for everyone. The boys were with the girls by their car and Scott was having a hard time letting Lisa go. She was in his arms, his head nuzzled in her neck.

"Do you have to go baby?"

"As hard as it is for me, yes I do."

"You promise you'll call me?"

"As long as you do."

"I really don't want to let you go."

"I really don't want you to let me go."

"Ericka take care of my girl for me."

"Oh I will. You don't have to worry about that."

"I'll see you in two weeks baby."

"Two weeks."

Lisa finally managed to get in the car and the entire ride back to Ft. Myers was silent as the three reflected on what had happened in the last 4 days. As soon as they pulled into home, Xavier was out the front door.

"Mom! Aunt Lisa! Aunt Nicole!"

"You think someone missed us?"

"What's up Playboy?"

"Did you have fun? Did you bring me anything back?"

"Whoa pumpkin chill. One at a time. Yes we had fun. Of course we brought you something back. "

"Yay!"

Carrie came in stood in the door way.

"How come you three don't look so happy to be back?"

Ericka answered.

"Don't get me wrong, we are happy to be back, we just didn't want to leave what was there."

"Anything I need to know about?"

"I'll just say two out of the three of us who left single didn't come back that way."

Everyone went inside and Lisa looked out of the window in her bedroom. She wondered where he was now, and if he was even thinking of her. Suddenly Nicole appeared beside her.

"You okay?"

"Just missing him."

"You were around each other for four days straight, it's to be expected."

"I know. It's just that I guess I'm lonely."

"Call him."

"I dunno where he is right now."

"Doesn't matter, just call him. At least you can hear his voice and leave a message if he can't pick up."

Nicole walked out of her bedroom and Lisa decided to do as she had suggessted. On the third ring he answered.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Hey there handsome."

"What's up?"

"Missing you like crazy."

"I miss you just as much right now."

"I needed to hear your voice. I was going to be content with your voicemail."

"I get to hear the sweetest voice in the whole wide world."

"Where are you?"

"Getting ready to board a plane back to Windsor."

"I bet you're getting looks from people talking all sugar coated and everything."

"Fuck 'em. If they don't like that I'm talking to my girlfriend this way they can stop listening in on the conversation."

"Damn baby I miss you."

"I'll miss you sleeping in my arms and waking up the same way."

"Not always the same way."

"No definitely not always."

"I'll miss that you make me feel so safe, no matter where I am or what I'm doing."

"I plan on doing that for a long time if you'll let me."

"You'll hear no arguments here."

"As much as I hate to, I have to let you go so I can get on this plane."

"I know. I'll talk to you later?"

"You better."

Later on that evening, Lisa decided to check her emails and her MySpace. She was surprised when she had messages and friend requests because she didn't get that many of them. She clicked the friends request and couldn't help the squeal that she let out when she saw Scott had as promised sent her one. He was still online too. She instantly approved him, and checked out his page. True to his word, he had changed his status. He had also put up the picture from the fanfest as his default. Suddenly her MySpace IM was popping up.

"Hey baby."

"Hi gorgeous. What's up?"

"Waiting on you to add me so I can place my girl where she belongs on here."

"I already added you."

"I will have to look at that then. What are you up to this evening?"

"Trying to check emails and thought I'd pop on here to see what was up."

"Well I'm certainly glad you did. We have to get you some more pictures on here though."

"Patience, I'm trying to get it onto my hard drive first, then I'll add it to my page. Okay?"

"Okay."

A minute later he spoke again.

"Much better."

"Thought you'd like that."

"I'd like having you here in person even better."

"Same here. One more thing to fix, and I'm all yours."

She fixed her friends list and her relationship status.

"Now look."

She gave him a second to do so.

"Yep it's official."

"Still in somewhat of shock."

"Like I said we'll use the time we're apart to get used to it."

"Even though we'll be missing each other terribly."

"You can say that again."

"Even though we'll be missing each other terribly."

"Uh oh. She's being a smartass."

"You like my ass so be quiet."

"No baby, I love your ass. I love your ability to be so relaxed and open with me even more. Even if it is through a computer screen."

"I'm trying."

"I know and it means so much to me that you are."

"I had a dream about you while ago."

"You did? Do tell."

"I had a dream that we were backstage like we were after the PPV and you were making love to me right there just like you wanted to that night."

"You want me to make that dream come true baby?"

"I don't think I'm ready just yet for that, but at some point I'd like you to."

"You just let me know when, and I'm all yours. No take that back, I'm all yours now."

"Here he goes being sweet again."

"Would you rather me tell you the truth and tell you how much you turned me on by telling me about your dream?"

"It would be the truth. Although I'm glad I wasn't the only one affected by it."

"We're going to have to buy you a web cam."

"Why is that?"

"So I could show you how much my words do not do me justice."

"I could always imagine what you're like when I use endearments on you and get a pretty good idea of what it's like."

"My computer would be a hell of a mess right now if you started that and you wouldn't have to say too many."

"All I think I'd have to say is just one."

"Please don't baby."

"OK I'll have mercy for now. Don't expect me to later though."

"I know what I can do the next time I see you besides making love to you endlessly."

"What's that?"

"Teach you how to please yourself. That way, if you dream of me again, or you just miss me making love to you, you can please yourself and pretend it's me just like I do you."

"You pretend it's me doing things to you?"

"I've already came twice thinking of you today baby. It's about to be three from the tone of this conversation."

"How do you do it?"

"You remember me teaching you how to move your hand on me?"

"Yes."

"I do it that way, along with a vivid imagination of you."

"What do you imagine?"

"Baby…"

"I'm curious, remember."

The conversation went on like that for a while and Scott finally had to log off and Lisa went to bed. The next two weeks seemed to drag by. They talked to each other every day growing closer even though they were so far apart. Thursday afternoon she got a memo from her boss telling her that he needed her to take part in a promotional thing on Sunday. She didn't like were this was headed until she read the rest of it. She knew Scott didn't know about her being there, but according to the memo, he would be there.


	10. Surprises

Thursday afternoon she got a memo from her boss telling her that he needed her to take part in a promotional thing on Sunday. She didn't like were this was headed until she read the rest of it. She knew Scott didn't know about her being there, but according to the memo, he would be there. So he got her a day earlier than he thought he would. Of course, Ericka and Nicole told her she sucked because she got her man before they got hers. She packed and headed out with the crew. One of the guys riding with her was picking on her.

"What you plan on needing an outfit for each song break?"

"No, I planned on coming here tomorrow anyways for personal reasons. I'm staying over tonight and not coming back until late Tuesday."

"Oh, Lisa has a boyfriend."

"So what?"

"I was joking, holy shit."

"Surprised?"

"Very."

Rob, and Zach, the friend of hers that had DJ'ed two weeks ago when her song was aired, knew the situation when it came to working with Lisa. That's why she had only taken this job part time. Her other half a friend named Mike did all the meetings and things that required stuff she wasn't comfortable with.

"You kicking Mike out of the office anytime soon?"

"Oh no. Things are staying the way they are. This one just got lucky."

"Lucky indeed girl. You're breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry Zach. Besides there's always Monica in HR, lord knows the girl has a crush on you."

"A man can always have a crush can't he?"

"Oh most definitely, that's how I got my man."

"I'll have to meet this one some day."

"You will later today. He doesn't know I'm going to be there though."

"How in the…"

"I didn't mention it, plus they were only told it would be you and Rob. They forget someone has to be there from PR to do things like this."

"You're mean girl."

They pulled up to where they were supposed to be and she saw him. It took everything she could not to jump out of that van and run right to him. Rob and Zach decided to help her prolong it, and began loading everything out of the van. The guy that was apparently from TNA for their PR came to Rob and asked where their PR person was. Rob smiled.

"Come on Li Li, we ain't got all day!"

As planned she responded.

"Alright don't get your panties in a wad. I had to make myself look presentable."

Scott's head shot up at that voice. She stepped out of the van with a cheshire grin on her face.

"Surprise?"

Scott didn't show as much hesitation as Lisa did coming over to her and taking her in his arms. His lips met hers.

"God baby I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Alright, get to work so I can have you all to myself later."

Later on in the afternoon, Scott and Lisa had just had dinner and he was just staring at her.

"What is it baby?"

"Just thinking about how much I missed you. I so didn't want to do this today, being here and you not being with me. So when you surprised me…"

"That was the plan. I was pretty sure you didn't remember someone from PR had to come with those two."

"I loved my surprise."

"I love being here with you."

"I have you tonight with no one to worry about but you and me."

"Absolutely. My sisters don't come in until tomorrow."

"I'm hungry."

"We just ate baby."

"I'm not hungry for food Lisa."

"Well, what are you hungry for then?"

"You."

"You want to eat me huh?"

"In more ways than one baby."

Scott literally dragged her to the car and carried her into their hotel room.

"Have I mentioned how sexy you look in work clothes?"

"Not until now, but thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you're coming out of them."

Scott got her undressed and positioned himself between her legs.

"You remember when I said I was going to eat you?"

"Uh huh."

"You're about to find out what that means."

Scott began making love to her with his mouth and they both found out she enjoyed this immensely. She tried to warn him that she was about to reach her release.

"Scott, baby I'm gonna…"

She emitted a wail as her release flowed through her and onto Scott's tongue and lips. He brought her down from her high and moved back up her body to kiss her. She tasted herself on him and surprisingly that was a turn on for her. Her tongue dove into his mouth with reckless abandon trying to taste more of herself mixed with him. Scott finally pulled away from her.

"Baby you taste so good."

"I like the taste of me when I kiss you."

"Did you like what I just did?"

"Not as much as when you make love to me, but I liked it."

"Baby nothing compares to when we make love. It's an experience all it's own."

Scott took her hand in his and placed it over her most precious place.

"Now I'm going to teach you something."

He began teaching her how to please herself and he was surprised at how fast she caught on to it. He laid back and just watched her.

"What are you picturing me doing to you baby?"

"Kissing me, touching me, making love to me."

"Which way am I making love to you baby?"

"It's new, you're behind me. Different but feels good."

"You like me having you this way? You like being on your hands and knees while I make love to you?"

"Yes, want you to move harder."

"You need me harder baby, I'll give you harder."

He noticed her hands correspond with his words.

"I want you to come around me baby. Make me feel so good."

He could hear her breath quicken and panting which was the usual beginning of the onset of her orgasm.

"That's it baby, just let it go. Let me make you feel so good."

Finally, Lisa cried out, arching into her own touch and Scott thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. He kissed her forehead letting her know of his presence.

"You okay baby?"

"We can do that again later. Like you talking to me."

"You like me talking to you huh?"

"Yes."

"You want me to do what you were imagining me doing to you?"

"Be specific."

"You want me to make love to you like you pictured me doing? From behind?"

"Bad thing about imagination, makes you want the real thing more."

"May I make love to you that way now?"

"Please…"

Scott carefully manuvered her to where she needed to be before slipping on a condom. He eased inside of her and groaned.

"Damn baby you feel so good around me."

"Feel better once you start.."

Her words were lost with a gasp as he began moving within her. Her moans and cries were unlike anything he had heard from her before. She had never been this vocal with him. Soon she requested for him to move harder and he gave it to her. He got a curious look on his face when she buried her face in the pillow but that didn't last long when she full fledge screamed out his name with her release. Scott stilled for a minute, surprised he was still hard.

"You want to come for me again baby?"

He was shocked when she began moving against him, obviously giving him an answer. Scott enjoyed this for a minute, watching her move on him this way, then he began meeting her movements. This time, they came together and both collapsed on the bed, Scott careful not to crush her. He pulled her into his arms, raining kisses on her face.

"Did your imagination do it justice baby?"

"No where close."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"Very good thing."

"You were so vocal for me."

"It felt too good not to be."

"Any other time, when you want something, don't be afraid to ask for it."

"Like when I asked you to move harder?"

"Exactly like that baby. This is just as much for you as it is me."

"Right now, need to sleep."

"Oh I know baby you wore an old man out."

"Night Scott."

"Night baby."


	11. Sparking the Flame

The next morning, Lisa woke up to find Scott watching her intensely.

"Might I ask why you're looking at me like that in my sleep?"

"Wondering what I ever did without you. In what little time we've known each other, it's like fate put us together and gave us a chance to be happy. We've taken the ball and ran with it. The difference between what we are and what I was expecting us to be like at first is like the difference between a single and a grand slam."

"Oh yes, a sports reference. You can definitely tell you own a sports bar."

"You get the picture though."

"I most certainly do."

"Do I make you happy baby?"

"Like a fat kid who got the biggest piece of cake she could imagine."

"If that kid was you, it would take you a week to eat it."

"There he goes making fun of the way I eat again."

"You know you like it."

"I love it. Because then I know I'm not just dreaming and I'm really here with you."

The look in his eyes got darker and more intense.

"Did I mention I love being made to feel like fried chicken?"

No words were spoken and Scott made love to her passionately. It was like they had went to a different level between the two. He finally had to leave for work about the time Ericka called letting her know they were in. He promised he would see her later and left. She met Ericka and Nicole in the lobby.

"You lucky dog."

"What?"

"I just saw him walk out of here like he was floating on cloud 9."

"Things got pretty intense this morning."

"Intense good or intense bad?"

"Very good very intense."

"How do you feel about him Lisa?"

"I'm definitely getting lost in him."

"You're planning to or you already are getting lost in him?"

"Already am."

"Does it scare you?"

"Scared, excited, anxious."

"Oh yea, you're definitely falling in love."

They all went up to Ericka and Brandon's room so Ericka could drop off her stuff and then they went back to hers and Scott's. They caught up on everything and soon it was time to head over to the arena. They got inside and Lisa was handed a note.

"Was called into a production meeting. Will come out and see you when I'm finished.

Scott."

Half an hour later, she saw him making his way over to them. After telling Ericka and Nicole the boys were on their way to them as they were in the meeting also he as expected dragged Lisa away. Once he got her in a secluded area, his lips attatched to hers. When he finally pulled away, his forehead leaned against hers.

"Damn I've been needing that for a few hours now."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby."

"You're tense. What's wrong?"

"Things just got a little heated in the meeting."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because I'm trying to make it so you don't worry."

"Hey now I think I have a right to worry at least a little bit. After all I am your girlfriend."

"You're much more than just that baby, so much more."

"Look at me."

He did as she asked and that same look was in his eyes as was there before he made love to her this morning.

"I know that look."

"You should. If I knew you'd let me, I'd do the same thing I did when I looked at you like that earlier."

He noticed her debating for a couple of minutes.

"Baby…"

"Lisa…"

"Sweetheart…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes darling."

He picked her up and threw her in one of the empty side rooms.

"I hate to make you feel cheap but right now…"

"All I'm taking off is everything below the waist. I kinda figured that."

As he sunk into her, her cry was muffled by his lips on hers. With each stroke, she moaned into his mouth. He began moving harder and faster within her, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. She came with a scream around him and he came right behind her knowing she'd found her release. As his lips finally released hers, his hand went to her face and he noticed the tears brimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby? Did I hurt you?"

"No, definitely not hurt. I am so getting lost in you and it's kinda scary."

"Oh baby…"

After a few minutes of taking it all in he spoke.

"Words couldn't do justice when it comes to what I'm feeling for you right now. I'm getting lost in you too baby."

They finally got resituated and before Scott let her walk out of the door he pulled her back against him.

"Tonight I'm going to make this up to you."

"You have nothing to make up for baby."

"When I make love to you, it should be special."

"It was. You made my dream come true remember?"

"If you let me, I plan on making a lot of your dreams come true."

"You already are."

As much as it pained him Scott knew he had to let her go back out into the crowd. Ericka immediately noticed the smile on her face.

"What?"

"I think I'm getting my fairy tale Mom."

Ericka hoped Scott had seen her say that. Little did she know he had and his heart swelled with emotion. He couldn't say he loved her, not yet, but he knew deep down that's what he was feeling. He came down the ramp with Bobby and Lisa could tell he was in a better mood. He helped Bobby win his match and when he got in the ring to celebrate with him, Lisa could't help herself.

"That's my man."

She noticed Scott's eyes cut over to her and that smirk got so big. She saw him mouth the words "damn straight" which caused her to giggle. After the show was over, she was sitting with the others waiting on him. Suddenly she heard him before she saw him. She looked over at Homicide.

"Get her out of here."

He knew she meant Nicole as she couldn't handle what was going to be in her face in a minute. Scott rounded the corner still screaming.

"Scott calm down."

"What the hell you mean calm down? Are you crazy?"

By the time he looked up, he realized he had just yelled at her for something that wasn't even her fault. All that remained were Brandon and Ericka.

"Ericka, where is…"

"Shut up! You scare one sister to death and make the other one feel like shit, you're lucky Brandon's holding me back right now."

"I know, I'm an idiot. I forgot about Nicole, honestly I did otherwise I would have never come out here like that. I don't even know what in the hell to say to Lisa. All she was trying to do was calm me down so I didn't scare Nicole."

Nicole didn't hear any screaming anymore so she felt it safe to come back in.

"Nicole, I am so sorry. I've been battling with the writing team all day long and something they said made me angry. I should have never come out here scaring you like that."

"It's ok Scott. Just take care of Lisa."

"Do you know where she is Nicole?"

"She took off."

"Oh damn."

"Ericka what does that mean?"

"That means you're going to have a hell of a job finding her. That's if she'll even let you. Calling her won't do anything either. Normally I'd have ideas, but we're not in Ft Myers anymore Toto."

A few hours later Scott had driven anywhere he could think of to find her. He had one last place to try and prayed she was there. He circled the parking lot and there she was. She was sitting against the wall exactly at the first spot he had hugged her smoking a cigarette. It was there she realized he made her feel safe. He parked the car and sat down beside her taking one of her hands in his.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that."

"Why?"

"You remember me telling you it got heated in the production meeting?"

"Yes."

"Well the writing team was trying to do something I didn't particularly like and when they approached me again about it after the show I lost my temper."

"You scared the shit out of Nicole."

"I know baby. I apologized to her. However, the one thing that worried me the most is that I had hurt you."

"You did."

"I know I did baby and I feel so bad. I never want to hurt you, ever. You had every right to try and tell me to calm down because I had no business being around Nicole like that. Then I said those things to you that even though I can't I wish I could take back. You're definitely not crazy. I am to hurt you like I did."

"Okay."

"Okay? You're agreeing that I'm crazy?"

"Yes."

The smile on his face relaxed her a bit.

"Ok, I'll admit it, I'm crazy. I wasn't that way though until you walked into my life."

"You're blaming it on me?"

"Yes baby I am. You drive me crazy and I love every minute of it. I'm so crazy for you I can't stand it. I don't want to be sane if it means not having you."

They just gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes until the security guard drove around shining the flashlight on them.

"I guess we're being kicked out of here huh?"

"Looks that way."

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Where else would I go?"

Scott got her back to the hotel. She had already left a message with Ericka telling her she was with him. She stood in the middle of the room and Scott stood in front of her.

"Scott?"

"Yea baby?"

"Why do you look at me like you did this morning?"

"I already told you this morning baby."

"I know."

"I look at you wondering how in the hell I got so lucky to have you. You've given me so much more than what I expected coming into this. Fate put us together so we could make each other happy and we've more than taken advantage of the opportunity."

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming and I'm really here with you."

"No baby, you're definitely not dreaming. You're right here with me where you belong."

His lips met hers kissing her tenderly.

"Let me undress you my beautiful baby."

He took his time removing each piece of clothes and then proceeded to pick her up, laying her on their bed. He patiently made love to her that night, exploring each and every part of her. He hoped he conveyed his feelings towards her the way he wanted. He watched her sleep and before joining her in dreamland he whispered the words he hoped he had showed her.

"I'm completely lost in you Lisa."

He got home later the next day and logged on to check his emails. There was one from Lisa.

"I wish I could take credit for this one, but unfortunately I can't. Yet it says everything I want to say.

The Flame  
by Merlin Dale Calhoun

Deep inside my heart,

There burns a tiny light.

It helps me on my way,

It keeps me warm at night.

It is always with me.

It warms my weary soul.

It brightens darkened spirits,

When hardships take their toll.

I can always feel it,

In all that I may do

And though it flames inside me

It gets its spark from you.

I have a hard time putting my feelings into words sometimes, especially when it comes to you. Just as you question how you managed to get me, I question myself on how I managed to get you. As many times you've made love to me, and as meaningful as they all have been, last night spoke volumes to me as to where we are with each other. It spoke what we're either scared or not ready to say without worry or difficulty. Until we're both ready, you'll still spark that flame for me.

See you in two weeks.

Lisa."


	12. Completely Lost

"I'm completely lost in you Lisa."

He got home later the next day and logged on to check his emails. There was one from Lisa.

"I wish I could take credit for this one, but unfortunately I can't. Yet it says everything I want to say.

The Flame  
by Merlin Dale Calhoun

Deep inside my heart,

There burns a tiny light.

It helps me on my way,

It keeps me warm at night.

It is always with me.

It warms my weary soul.

It brightens darkened spirits,

When hardships take their toll.

I can always feel it,

In all that I may do

And though it flames inside me

It gets its spark from you.

I have a hard time putting my feelings into words sometimes, especially when it comes to you. Just as you question how you managed to get me, I question myself on how I managed to get you. As many times you've made love to me, and as meaningful as they all have been, last night spoke volumes to me as to where we are with each other. It spoke what we're either scared or not ready to say without worry or difficulty. Until we're both ready, you'll still spark that flame for me.

See you in two weeks.

Lisa."

Scott took a deep breath after he finished her letter, his heart swelling with emotion. Yep he had definitely succeeded in getting his point across. This weekend made Lisa happy as it was a long one. That meant she got 3 whole days and two nights with Scott. Ericka and Nicole were shocked when she mentioned one of them going shopping with her to pick out something for this weekend. Like the others, the time between shows drug on and Lisa was literally chomping at the bit ready to go. Scott was going to have a cow when he saw her in the dress she had bought. He was going to like even more what was under it and she knew it wouldn't take him long to get to see it. When she called Scott to let him know they were in, she got no answer and she knew the clerk wasn't going to give her the other key. Brandon did her a favor and sweet talked one of the girls at the counter and minutes later produced the other key for her. She got to their room, sliding the key in the door. When she walked in, she had to take in the most precious sight she thought she had ever seen. There lay Scott sound asleep. After a few minutes of watching him, she decided to wake him.

"Baby?"

That got him moving around.

"Hey you. Wake up."

Scott cracked open his eyes and blinked causing Lisa to smile.

"Am I dead? I have to be because there's an angel standing in front of me."

"No baby you're not dead."

"God damn you are absolutely beautiful."

"You like?"

"I love."

Scott sat up on the bed reaching for her. He pulled her to him and sat her so she was straddling him. His hand went to her face and he sighed when she leaned into it.

"Words fail me baby."

"Then don't speak."

"There's so much I want to say though."

"Then say them when you're ready. Don't force them."

Scott's lips met hers kissing her with so much emotion behind them which she equally returned. His hands found their way under her dress, finding her ass. He pulled away smirking.

"Are those new?"

She nodded smiling back at him.

"You mind if I see?"

"You've got to get everything else out of the way first."

"That can definitely be arranged."

He motioned for her to stand up and he stood behind her, his lips going to her neck.

"I never thought I'd be here doing this with you."

"Unzipping a dress?"

"Absolutely. You're making a fantasy of mine come true baby."

"Glad I could help."

Scott slowly eased down the zipper and carefully removed the dress from her shoulders watching it fall to the floor. When she turned around his jaw dropped.

"Holy Christ you are so beautiful."

There she stood in a black lace bra and boy shorts set.

"You like?"

"Oh my God."

"Tell me."

"This may sound perverted to you, but I wish I had bought some Viagra so I could make love to you non stop until tomorrow morning. It should be illegal to look as mind-blowing beautiful as you do in that. There are so many things I want to do with you and to you right now."

"You can do all of those things except probably one."

"Which one is it baby?"

She didn't say a word, just taking her hand in his and putting his first two fingers together while keeping the rest of them bent down. He knew she meant he couldn't imitate making love to her like that. That was okay. At least she was being honest and forthcoming enough to tell him.

"Understood. I never want to frighten you baby."

"Can we stop talking now?"

"Listen at you. You need me baby?"

"Yes."

"You want me to make you feel so good?"

"Please baby."

He tortured and teased her and she was loving every minute of it. He was getting ready to enter her when she rose up and rubbed noses with him. It felt so right to tell him how she felt right now and she wasn't going to miss that chance.

"What is it my beautiful baby?"

"I am completely, totally, utterly lost in you Scott."

"Say that again baby, please."

"I am completely, totally, utterly lost in you Scott."

"Oh God baby."

There was silence for a minute and Lisa spoke.

"Its okay if you can't say it yet. I understand. As long as I can see it in your eyes like I do right now, it works for me."

"Lisa that's not what…"

"What do I see then? I thought I knew you and knew what I saw in your eyes. Guess I was wrong."

"You do know me baby. You know me better than almost any body, but this is something you've never seen from me before."

"I've told you everything. Why can't you tell me this? I trusted you Scott. I trusted you enough to fall in love with you. Now I'm not so sure if that was the right decision."

She quickly finished dressing and grabbed her purse walking out of the room. About a half an hour later, Brandon who had came to get some ice spotted her in the corner of the hallway knees curled up to her chest.

"Hey little one, what's wrong?"

Little one was his nickname for her.

"Am I blind Brandon?"

"No."

"Am I stupid?"

"Most definitely not."

"Am I ugly?"

"Little one, you are many things, but ugly sure as hell isn't one of them."

"Then why can't he love me?"

"You told him didn't you?"

"Yea."

"Ericka told me you had told her how you felt."

"I even told him he didn't have to say it back, as long as I could see it in his eyes like I thought I did right then."

"You wouldn't have told him unless you thought he felt the same way."

"He told me that wasn't what I saw. I tried to get him to tell me but he wouldn't. I've told him everything Brandon. Everything. He knows me as well as Nicole and Ericka do. Yet he wants to keep things from me?"

"You need me to get Ericka?"

"No, leave her be. I have to learn to deal with things on my own."

"You're sure?"

"Yea Brandon I'm sure. But thank you for listening."

"Not a problem little one."

After a minute of debate, he walked away making a mental note to check back to see if she was still there later. Lisa was sitting there when suddenly it hit her. He was scared. How could she have not noticed it earlier? She got off of the floor, determination in her step and went back to their room. She opened the door and Scott was immediately off the bed coming towards her. Whatever plans he had suddenly changed when she shoved him.

"Why in the hell are you scared of little old me? What about me terrifies the shit out of you?"

"I fell in love with you in two weeks. It took me two weeks to realize I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that I can never be apart from you. The night before you left, when we made love, it took everything for me not to scream at the top of my lungs how I felt. I am scared to death because for the first time in my life, I am incomplete. I am incomplete until I hear your voice, until you're in my arms. Without you, there's only half of me. Do you know how tempted I've been to pick up my entire life and move down here just so I could be with you more than just a few days every couple of weeks? I need you baby. I just need you."

She walked over, her hand going to his face.

"All we have to do is change a few of the minor details and you have me. I love you, but that doesn't mean it doesn't scare me too baby. Besides my sisters and Mags I've never known what love even was until you showed it to me. In my heart, that last night two weeks ago, we told each other how we felt then only without words. I was right when I saw it in your eyes wasn't I?"

"Yes."

"It was just with the tiniest bit of fear mixed in. If you happen to look into mine you'll probably see the same exact thing. I'm not going to run away unless it's with you."

"Change a few of the details."

"Earlier that night, when we were backstage, that's when I knew I had fallen in love with you. Remember I told you then that I was scared. That night, I knew you loved me just as much as I love you. It has killed me every time to walk away from you and drive away. You don't know how many times I've daydreamed of a place where it's just you and me, no work, no one to check in with. I even entertained the idea of getting "property of Scott" tattooed on my ass because it would be the honest God's truth. I am just as lost without you as you are without me. Remember right after we first made love and I told you I could stay with you like this forever? That's most definitely true. You wanna know why? Because I'd have you with me."

"You came back to me."

"I never really left baby."

"Yes you did. I was so scared I had pushed you away."

"You owe Brandon a thank you."

"Why is that?"

"When I walked out of here, I only got to the end of the hallway by the ice machine. Apparently Ericka had sent him out for ice and he saw me. He asked me what was wrong and I told him. Then he reminded me of something. I would have never told you how I felt unless I knew you felt the same way. After he walked away, it clicked that maybe I wasn't the only one terrified. I got confused and angry as to why you would be afraid of loving me."

"It was never the fact that I was afraid of loving you because baby you are perfect in my eyes to fall in love with."

"Let me guess, my little control freak got scared when he fell so fast and felt so out of control?"

"See you do know me."

"Unless you try to hide things from me that I need to know."

"I will never be able to say I'm sorry enough for that."

"Yes you can."

"How could I do that?"

"Just trust me enough to trust me with your heart."

"I already have for some time."

"Not completely you haven't."

"Wanna bet?"

"What's the stakes?"

"The loser has to go to the winner's house for a week's vacation, no work, no one to check in with."

"Now those are my kinda stakes. I'm in."

"Easiest bet I've ever won."

"Oh really?"

"I'm hopelessly, desperately, insanely lost in you Lisa Caitlyn Myers."

"You've been talking to my sisters."

"Only for the middle name. Schedule your vacation time baby and get a passport, you're coming to Canada."

"I'm not going anywhere until you do something first."

"What is that baby?"

"Finish fulfilling that fantasy of yours you so rudely interrupted earlier. More like have a redo because I seem to be wearing it again."

Scott sat on the bed pulling her to him, sitting her like she was earlier. His hand went to her face, Lisa leaning into his touch.

"Words fail me baby."

"Then don't speak."

"There's so much I want to say though."

"Then say them when you're ready. Don't force them."

Scott's lips met hers kissing her with so much emotion behind them which she equally returned. His hands found their way under her dress, finding her ass. He pulled away smirking.

"Are those new?"

She nodded smiling back at him.

"You mind if I see?"

"You've got to get everything else out of the way first."

"That can definitely be arranged."

He motioned for her to stand up and he stood behind her, his lips going to her neck.

"I never thought I'd be here doing this with you."

"Unzipping a dress?"

"Absolutely. You're making a fantasy of mine come true baby."

"Glad I could help."

Scott slowly eased down the zipper and carefully removed the dress from her shoulders watching it fall to the floor. When she turned around his jaw dropped.

"Holy Christ you are so beautiful."

There she stood in a black lace bra and boy shorts set.

"You like?"

"Oh my God."

"Tell me."

"This may sound perverted to you, but I wish I had bought some Viagra so I could make love to you non stop until tomorrow morning. It should be illegal to look as mind-blowing beautiful as you do in that. There are so many things I want to do with you and to you right now."

"You can do all of those things except probably one."

"Which one is it baby?"

She didn't say a word, just taking her hand in his and putting his first two fingers together while keeping the rest of them bent down. He knew she meant he couldn't imitate making love to her like that. That was okay. At least she was being honest and forthcoming enough to tell him.

"Understood. I never want to frighten you baby."

"Can we stop talking now?"

"Listen at you. You need me baby?"

"Yes."

"You want me to make you feel so good?"

"Please baby."

He tortured and teased her and she was loving every minute of it. He was getting ready to enter her when she rose up and rubbed noses with him. It felt so right to tell him how she felt right now and she wasn't going to miss that chance.

"What is it my beautiful baby?"

"I am completely, totally, utterly lost in you Scott."

"Say that again baby, please."

"I am completely, totally, utterly lost in you Scott."

"That's good."

"Hey I'm supposed to be the smartass."

"I am hopelessly, desperately, insanely lost in you my smartass."

"Say it again baby."

He accentuated each word with a kiss.

"I am hopelessly, desperately, insanely lost in you Lisa."

"Let us find each other then."

For Scott this was a dream come true in more ways than one. He not only got to see her in a dress, he got to tell her how he felt, and she was more than vocal about how he was making her feel. They had death grips on each other afraid the other was going to disappear if they let go. When she finally reached her release, Scott knew he was never going to let go of her. He had found the woman of his dreams and she was in love with him. After a few more lunges, Scott found his release and instead of falling to her side like he usually did, she made it so he rested on top of her.

"You stay right there."

"I'm gonna hurt you baby."

"Let me enjoy this, please."

"Okay."

"I love you Scott."

"Baby I love you too."


	13. Hell As A Good Word

Early the following morning, Lisa got a call from her boss. He explained to her the situation they had going on for the next two weeks and told her that she was to have the next two weeks off with pay. She didn't argue one bit and was appreciative as her boss was aware of her circumstances. After she hung up the phone, she began kissing Scott on his neck.

"Now what do I owe this marvelous wake up call?"

"I was just going to ask you how would I go about getting a passport."

"And why are we asking about this now?"

"Because I was just given two weeks paid vacation and I don't know about you, but I sure as hell know where I want to spend it."

"I'm not going to ask why. Do you have your birth certificate with you?"

"As always even if does have her name on it."

"Let me make a quick phone call and see what we can do."

One phone call turned into two, and by the time Lisa got out of the bathroom, she could swear he was talking to someone else. He finally hung up the phone and pulled her into his arms.

"How would you like to be with me on a plane on your way to Windsor tomorrow?"

"I don't need a passport?"

"As long as you have your driver's license and your birth certificate, you are set and ready to go."

"What about a plane ticket Scott?"

"Taken care of."

"I'll have to go shopping for clothes once I get there, which will screw with my head because of the exchange rate."

"It'll be taken care of."

"You've just taken care of everything haven't you?"

"You in my arms for two weeks? Hell yea I'm going to take care of the formalities to make that possible."

"I still say you're crazy, but I love you anyways."

"I have a question. I probably know the answer but I'm going to ask anyways."

"Shoot."

"What is the rule about you meeting people?"

"You mean if a guy is allowed to touch me when you or I introduce them to me?"

"Precisely."

"Sadly, it's a no go. I freak the hell out. You notice I didn't touch you until I had been around you twice for at least 6 hours. Even then it was just a hug. If it's a girl, I'm fine with it. If it's a guy, I freak out. If Brandon walked up to me right now placing his hand on my shoulder from behind, until I was certain it was him, I'd be scared out of my mind. Still would be even afterwards. This is why I'm getting my vacation. These next two weeks are going to be full of guys shaking hands and physical contact I can't handle. My boss is really good about working with me on things like this."

"Did you have to explain it to him?"

"I edged around it, Mike helped, and he got the point. Anytime he does something I don't like, he tells me to shake my head at him to let him know."

"Sounds like you have a hell of a boss."

"That I do. That's why I am classified as part time. At a moments notice I could be taken out of the office for a week or two at a time, usually with pay."

"You're gonna have to tell Ericka."

"She'll be fine with it I hope. It's only for two weeks. She told me I can't move up there with you yet."

"Yet being the operative word. Hopefully, someday you can call my place home."

She stepped back out of his arms, taking a few deep breaths.

"Tell me what I did so I know not to do it again."

"Don't, can't say that around me. My only other quirk. I can take house, place I live, anything like that, but you can't use that word."

"Ah, hell."

"Exactly. The other two are the same way."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay, you didn't know. Just can't hear or say that word, ever."

"Let's go back to bed baby. We've got a few more hours today."

Later on in the day Ericka was sitting with Lisa and she knew something was on her sister's mind.

"Spill it."

"I have two weeks vacation."

"That's not all, is it?"

"No, I'm booked on a flight to Windsor tomorrow."

"When do you come back?"

"With him."

"You at least better call and tell my son why you're not going to be home for two weeks."

"I will, and I will be calling from there too."

"Thank God you have the international plan."

"Hey a girl's always got to be prepared."

"You don't have a passport though."

"No I don't need one. Scott made a few calls to be certain about that before we finalized everything."

"As long as you're careful Lisa."

"Have been since day one."

"It's easier to get caught up in the moment than you think."

"Oh I know, I've come close a few times, but one of us has always remembered."

"Don't get me wrong, I'd like to be an aunt, just a little bit later on."

"We haven't even discussed that yet. I don't even know how I feel on that topic. Sure I'm fine with Playboy it's just the idea of one of my own hasn't crossed my mind."

"Just make sure you're careful."

"Yes Mom."

The following day, Lisa couldn't believe she was sitting in an airplane getting ready to fly to a different country. She was shocked out of her daze when Scott presented a piece of bubble gum to her.

"It helps with the pressure change."

"Thank you."

"You okay?"

"Just kinda shocked by all this but yea."

"I cannot wait to get you on my turf."

"Yea and I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb too."

"Who cares if you don't have an accent like mine? That's not important."

"Oh really? What is important?"

"Escaping the chaos together."

"You're going to get sick of me by day 5. You know this right?"

"Not on your life baby. I plan on showing you off within the necessary guidelines and every night you're going to sleep in my bed and in my arms."

"As long as we get to spend some time doing something just the two of us I'm fine with that."

"Oh you better believe you're going to get that too."

Almost 6 hours later, the plane landed and Lisa was glad to be back on solid ground. She wasn't sure about this whole flying thing yet. She was surprised how easily she got through customs, and as soon as they got their luggage, they were on their way to Scott's house. As he pulled into the driveway, he couldn't help but be giddy.

"God, this like a dream come true."

"What's that?"

"You here with me."

He got their things out of the car, and opened the door.

"House sweet house."

"Cute Scott."

"I'm trying."

"I know."

He took her on the tour of the house, promising to take her shopping tomorrow. Until then she threw on one of her shorts and tank tops to wear around the house. He was cooking dinner when he felt her arms around his waist and cheek on his back.

"I could get used to this."

"Used to what exactly baby?"

"You and I like this."

"Domesticated you mean?"

"Yea. It's hard to find another word most people would associate for what I mean other than that word."

"Ah, I get you. I could get used to this too baby."

"I love you."

Scott could tell by her voice something was bothering her.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I just got here, and I'm already dreading going back."

He turned to place a gentle kiss on her lips and returned his eyes to the stove.

"If it helps any, I don't want you to go back either."

"Maybe this is a test to make us stronger."

"That way, when we finally do make that next step and move in together, we'll appreciate it more."

They sat at the island and ate dinner together. Afterwards, her hands went to his face, and she just stared at him. As he closed his eyes leaning into her touch, she couldn't help the tears of happiness that fell from her eyes. When Scott opened his eyes, he saw her crying but knew she wasn't sad. He brought his hand to her face, and brushed her tears away.

"Hey baby, no tears."

"I can't help it."

"Tell me?"

"I just never thought I was supposed to be this happy. Not someone like me."

"You deserve the world Lisa and so much more."

"I just need you."

"I'm right here baby and I don't plan on going anywhere."

He got up from the stool and walked over to her. He cupped her chin in his hand and whispered two words.

"Don't cry."

His mouth met hers, and a flurry of emotions clashed against each other. They remained there, kissing each other forever it seemed. They occasionally explored each other's necks but their mouths always reunited. Scott loved the moments they shared like this. He could kiss her for hours and she'd be happy with just that. She told him it was more emotional kissing him than it was making love to him. When they finally broke for good, he leaned his forehead against hers taking a few deep breaths.

"So what do you want to do now baby?"

"I would say kiss you some more but I don't think my lungs could handle it."

"How about we pick a movie out of the massive DVD collection you saw when you walked in and watch it on the couch?"

"As long as you're holding me, I don't care if we look at the walls."

"Oh I'll hold you alright!"

With that he started tickling her. That was the latest thing he had learned, in certain spots, she was extremely ticklish. He did it to put a smile on her face which he got, and the adorable sound of her laughing.

"No mas!"

"No way missy. What's the magic word?"

"I love you!"

"That's not it, but it will do for now."

"Thank you."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Scott."

He picked her up from the stool, carrying her to his sofa and dropping her unceremoniously on it. She looked up at him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What was that for?"

"To prove a point to myself."

"Can I dare ask what the point was?"

"That I can resist the urge I have to carry you down the hall right now and bury myself in you until you scream."

"As tempting as that sounds, we can watch the movie first, and then I'll let you do that."

"Does that mean we can't make out during the movie?"

"Listen at you. Depending on which one I choose, I may actually want to watch the movie. If I end up doing that, I'll make it up to you later."

"Okay."

Lisa ended up choosing "Million Dollar Baby" which caused Scott to groan cause that shot his make out chances to zero.

"Would you rather make out before the movie and suffer through it all?"

"You're evil woman."

Scott put the DVD in and came back over to the couch. She let him get in behind her, and before he could hit play, she stopped him.

"Baby…"

"Don't tease me Lisa, please."

"I'm not honey."

"Lisa…"

"I'm giving you what you want sweetheart."

"Want you…"

"Darling, please…"

"What is it my baby wants?"

"Make love to me right here, right now."

Scott had her on her back within seconds, his lips meeting hers furiously. By the time they had both reached their release, Scott had collapsed on top of her not even realizing it. With a joking tone to her voice she spoke.

"Are you sated for now love?"

It was then that he realized his position.

"For now. Baby, let me move, please."

She sighed heavily and they both lay on the couch.

"I just don't want to hurt you baby. That's all."

"If you are, you know I'd let you know. I just like to hold you close to me every once in a while after we make love, and I can't do that if you're jumping to get away from me."

"I'm sorry. I never thought of it that way."

"You're not as heavy as you think Scott. I may be a bit on the small side but I don't break that easily."

"I will try to be better about it."

"Okay. Now can we watch my movie?"

"Yes ma'am."


	14. Belonging & Offers

Later on that night after the movie, he did as promised. She wanted to check her email and promised to join him in dreamland as soon as she did. However, she had to check on something first. Scott just happened to be watching her and couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw what she was doing research on. Shortly thereafter, she joined him in bed, and he pulled her to him.

"We'll take care of everything when we get to that point, okay?"

"Now how did you know what I was looking at?"

"Too much light in the room to sleep, plus I just love watching you. It already feels like you are a part of this place."

"I feel the same way. I can almost use the word hell to describe it."

He knew what she meant and it touched him she was using the word to describe it in a good way.

"I know this is a sensitive subject for you, but not every place you call that word has to be hell. You can just refer to there as hell and the place you live or here as the other word."

"I've thought about that, especially today, and I agree, but I don't think I'm ready to do that quite yet."

"That's perfectly fine with me. Whatever you feel comfortable with, is what we'll do. Any time that changes though, let me know. Okay?"

"Right now, I feel comfortable here in this bed, right at hell, with you."

"Baby…"

"I'm trying."

"I know you are, you're trying so hard and I love you even more for it."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

With that, she curled up in his arms and went to sleep. He watched her for a minute, very easily imagining what it would be like to wake up next to her every day for the rest of his life. He woke up the next morning smelling breakfast cooking. He smiled. Yep she definitely belonged here. Breakfast was something he hardly ever cooked for himself. If he ate it at all, he would usually grab something from McDonald's or similar to it. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen just taking it all in. Suddenly he heard her voice.

"I was hungry."

"I'm not complaining baby. Just enjoying the view."

"You like watching me cook?"

"I like watching you do anything, especially when you're proving my point."

"Remind me again."

"That you are a part of this house. You're treating it as if you live here already."

"I don't mean to..."

"No baby, you are more than welcome to, believe me. I want you to, more than anything."

The last part came out as a whisper. She scooted the sausage over to the other burner and walked over to him, her hand going to his cheek.

"So do I Scott. So do I."

She kissed him gently and went back over to the stove. After they finished breakfast, Scott loaded the dishwasher and they just lay in the bed looking at each other.

"You're conflicted about something. What is it?"

Whether or not to make a rash decision or be patient about something. Either way will end in the same conclusion, but if I do it too soon, things may not necessarily work out as I hope for them to."

"Can I help?"

"I'm not sure baby."

"Can I try?"

"Sure."

"Is what you're going after worth the risk of losing it if you do it too fast? If not, the safe bet is being patient so in the end you don't lose what you're apparently trying so hard for."

"You're worth the risk of almost everything. The one thing I couldn't handle is losing you."

"You want me here with you that badly?"

"I would surgically attach you to my hip if I could baby."

"That would so suck because you couldn't make love to me, or kiss me or anything."

"Alright smartass."

"Look. I want to be here with you too. However, when I do, I'm not leaving. So when we decide to do this, both of us better be ready to withstand each other until the end of time. Until then, can we enjoy the time we have?"

The look on Scott's face spoke volumes. One simple sentence touched her more than anything he had ever said to her.

"You are my fairy tale."

"Do you know how much that moves me yet scares me at the same time?"

"Why does it scare you baby?"

"I'm afraid I won't live up to it."

"You already have."

Suddenly Lisa's phone rang, and she sighed heavily.

"Always at the most inappropriate times Mom."

Sure enough it was Ericka.

"Yes mom."

"Enjoying your getaway?"

"Too much, I don't want to leave."

"Oh you're gonna come back if I have to come get you myself."

"For now."

"That subject has already been broached?"

"Several times."

"Damn girl. There is a reason I'm calling."

"And that would be?"

"You got an interesting letter today from Def Jam."

"Interesting how?"

"You have been invited to join the man himself on stage and sing it with him when he is in Montgomery, AL the last Friday in April."

"Holy shit."

"Exactly what I said."

"Ericka, seriously, what do you think I should do?"

"You know I think you could sing professionally if you wanted to, but it's up to you baby."

"Fuck. How long do I have?"

"Two weeks. It is the beginning of February after all. I just thought of something. You two will be together for Valentine's Day."

"I honestly didn't think of that, but I like it. The other I'm gonna have to give some serious fucking thought on. It's one of those double edged swords for me."

"I know sweetie I know."

"Hell, I've actually been using the code word in a good way the last two days. I've actually got to say it if I do this."

"I know. Think about it. You've got two weeks."

"Oh I know."

"OK I'll let you two love birds get back to making out now."

"We weren't yet."

"He's good for you. He really is."

"I know. Too good."

"I'll talk at you later. Take care of you."

"Take care of you."

When Lisa closed the phone she again sighed heavily and lay back on the bed closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Scott was puzzled by what she said.

"It's not working Luda."


	15. Valentines Day and Grand Slams

When Lisa closed the phone she again sighed heavily and lay back on the bed closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Scott was puzzled by what she said.

"It's not working Luda."

"Huh?"

"The song. The last part of it. When we open our eyes everything's going to be okay. It's not working."

"What's wrong baby?"

"Got a letter from Def Jam today."

"Ludacris' record label?"

"The one and only."

"What did it say?"

"It's an invitation to appear with him at an event in AL to sing it with him."

"Let me guess, you're undecided on whether or not you want to do it."

"Ericka thinks I should, but it's one of those double edged swords for me."

"I understand. How long do you have to give them an answer?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh fun."

"Ericka also reminded me of something else I didn't think of."

"What's that baby?"

"When do we go back to Orlando?"

"February 18th. Oh shit."

"We get to spend our first Valentine's Day together."

"Hopefully the first of many."

"I'll agree on that one."

"You ready to go shopping for some clothes before I keep you in this bed all day?"

"As tempting as it sounds, if you plan on taking me out in public, I need clothes babe."

Scott took her shopping and actually enjoyed it. He never thought he'd enjoy shopping with a woman, but he did with her. She was quite simple when it came to her clothes. What he didn't know was that when she was looking around in the video store for a second, she picked up his Valentine's Day present. She didn't notice it on the shelf when she was looking the night before and knew he'd love it. Those days leading up to Valentine's Day seemed to fly by for both of them. She made him breakfast every morning. He cooked dinner every night. Lunch was usually a last minute decision depending on what the plan was for the day. Some nights they'd hang out at which ever one of his businesses he had to check in on, others they spent just laying in each other's arms or doing something as just the two of them. Valentine's night, he made her wait in the living room while he made dinner. When he finally let her come into the kitchen, she smiled so big that Scott knew it was worth his effort.

"You like baby?"

"I love."

They had dinner by candle light, and he insisted on feeding her. He was not surprised when she didn't eat but a bit more than usual, even though he tried to make her believe he was sad. That of course didn't work. It finally got time to give each other their presents. Scott insisted on her giving hers first, and she reluctantly did so. Although she sat in his lap when she gave it to him because she knew she was about to end up there anyways.

"What did you do baby?"

"Open it and see."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Well, I'm hoping you don't already have it. I haven't seen one like it around here."

"You're mean."

"You love me anyways."

"Damn straight I do."

Scott tore open the paper and the smile that lit up his face made her heart skip a beat.

"Baby…."

"What? I heard you mention how much you wanted to meet John Gotti, so I got you his story on DVD."

"You're right, I didn't have one of these until now. I love it. Thank you so much."

Scott kissed her deeply, and she knew he was promising more later.

"Do you trust me?"

"Without question."

"Close your eyes for me."

"Huh?"

"Just close your eyes and listen for me."

"Okay."

He pulled out his sheet of paper and began.

"If I were to fall in love,   
It would have to be with you.  
Your eyes, your smile,  
The way you laugh,  
The things you say and do.  
Take me to the places,  
My heart never knew.  
So, if I were to fall in love,   
It would have to be with you.

If I were to give my heart,  
It would have to be to you,  
For you bring things into my life,  
So beautiful and new.  
Love, so soft and warm beside me,  
That I know it's true,  
If I were to give my heart,  
It would have to be to you.

I was looking for an answer.  
I was looking for a way.  
To keep the magic that you bring,  
To each and every day.  
To live our lives together,  
As only lovers do.  
It started with a feeling,   
And every day it grew,  
So, when I knew I was in love,  
It had to be with you."

Lisa felt Scott grab her hand, and she knew what he was doing.

"Open your eyes baby."

He brought that hand up to his lips placing a kiss on it.

"It's so beautiful."

"You like it baby?"

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Scott?"

"What is it baby?"

"Is this….What does this…?"

"It's okay baby I get your point. It is what you want it to be. Anyway you could possibly look at it I would be happy with."

He noticed a look cross her face that he'd not seen before.

"What is it baby?"

"I'm conflicted."

"What about sweetheart?"

"I want to say something but I don't want to say it unless the opportunity presented itself. I don't want to make a fool of myself."

It took Scott a second, but he got what she was trying to say if she meant him to or not.

"Can I try to help?"

"Sure."

"Lisa Caitlyn Myers, will you marry me?"

"How the hell do you read my mind like that?"

"You read mine just the same. So, will you?"

"You're sure about this?"

"More than anything."

"OK. Yes Scott I'll marry you."

His lips came to hers and again they had one of those extended kissing sessions. Suddenly a realization hit her and a groan of disappointment escaped her. Scott pulled away.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I need you."

"That's a problem?"

"Yea when we're out of protection it is."

"Oh shit, I forgot. We didn't go out today either, so I didn't get a chance to pick any up."

"I love you and all but we're not going there without any."

"I know, too early to think about that."

"I haven't in all honesty."

"I would say for us to do other things, but they all usually end up with us being together anyways."

"I know."

Scott noticed a look on her face he hadn't seen before again.

"Look at me."

When she did, he could barely speak.

"Baby…."

"Grand slam."

"I know. I know so well baby."

The next thing she knew she was being sat on the couch.

"Give me 15 minutes, and I will be back. I promise."

"Where are you going?"

"To take care of our problem."

With that he was out the door. When he came back, he entered the house but didn't see her. He started making his way through when he saw the glow coming from his bed room. He walked in and his breath caught in his throat. There she was on the bed with a white chemise on, her hair down, and the only thing illuminating the room was candles she had sporadically placed around it.

"Damn baby, you'd probably kill me if I asked to take a picture of you like this to have when you're not here."

"That way you'd have your memories and your fantasies right baby?"

"You don't have to tease, looking at you in that is enough. You've been hiding this from me."

"Wanted to save it for tonight. Almost didn't get to use it."

"I'm glad you did baby, because you are beyond words in it."

"If you're going to take your picture, I'd advise you to hurry up because I plan on jumping you shortly."

She couldn't believe it when Scott actually did take a picture, but she didn't say anything, just laughing about it afterwards.

"Now what is this about you jumping me?"

"It was theoretic, plus me jumping you would be like Jerry jumping Tom unarmed. It ain't gonna work."

"Believe me baby, you're armed."

"You want me to show you how much I need you don't you?"

"Yes."

She got on her hands and knees on the edge of the bed pulling him to her. When he got close enough, her lips met his with a passion he had felt come from her only once before. Her lips finally left his and went to his neck working over the skin. As she did so, he heard her speak.

"Baby, I need you so much. It hurts Scott. Hurts so bad. Please baby, please make love to me."

Scott brought her eyes back to his that look still in them.

"That's how it feels for me every time we're together baby."

He proceeded to do exactly as she asked her being more than vocal every step of the way. When he finally collapsed in her arms, he didn't jump to move away from her. One of her hands was in his hair while the other was rubbing up and down his back. He heard her voice, barely above a whisper.

"I love you, so much. You gave me my fairytale."

"Can I ask what it was?"

"To have a man in my life that can touch me in every way possible and I not fear him. You've been giving me parts of it all along, and today you finally completed it. You touched my soul."


	16. Revelations & Karaoke

The next few days, the two enjoyed what time they had left and then it was back off to Florida where Ericka and Nicole were waiting for them at the hotel. The two immediately snatched her up in hugs while Scott went to check in.

"We missed you girlie!"

"Missed you guys too, but I still didn't want to leave!"

"I know baby. I know."

Then Nicole noticed.

"What is up with the rock girl?"

Ericka looked at the ring in question, and Lisa could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Valentine's Day present."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"What do you think? Where is it at Ericka?"

"Oh my God."

"He gave me my fairytale Mom."

"That's why you said yes."

"We're not going to run down the isle or anything. We've got to take care of getting me moved up there which won't be attempted for at least a few more months. I was researching it and the rules and regs are insane. It will take me a while to comply with them all."

"They want to make sure they aren't letting a crazy person in the country."

"He's the crazy one of the two of us, so they are stuck with one."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

Lisa turned around placing a kiss on Scott's lips. Suddenly Ericka spoke.

"It goes without saying Scott."

"Yes it does."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you very much."

"Why don't we go do something tonight? Like the six of us when we first met?"

"Girl you read my mind. I did not want to be stuck up in this hotel tonight with nothing to do besides stay in it."

"I wanna do karaoke!"

"Oh God, Nicole has a karaoke craving. We're screwed."

"I have a friend that runs a club nearby, I can call and see if we could go there."

"Yay! Scott please!"

"Ease up on the fiancé sister."

"Sorry. I just want to sing tonight as off key as I may be."

"Let me see if I can get ahold of him."

Scott walked off to make his calls leaving the girls alone.

"So you enjoyed your trip?"

"Like I said when you called that first day, too much. The entire time I've been using hell as a good word instead of bad. I still don't say the other yet though."

"Speaking of the other word, do you know if you're going to do the AL thing with Luda?"

"I think it's something I need to do. As much as I don't like that word, it's my song and I have a right to enjoy something that came from all that."

"That's my girl. Does he know?"

"Not yet. He knows I've been thinking about it but nothing definite."

"I told Xavier about it."

"What did he say?"

"He definitely wants to come see Aunt Lisa sing if she chose to do so."

"It did say it was a family friendly show right?"

"The letter didn't, but the website for the show does."

"It's you're call Mom."

"I know, that's gonna be the fun part."

Scott walked back over, wrapping his arms around Lisa's waist.

"Everything's a go. Brandon and Nelson said they're definitely in on this. They'll come get you two in a minute. We are going to take our stuff and go upstairs."

"We've had a long flight, and are exhausted. If we're going out, I want a nap first."

Scott and Lisa got upstairs and as always Lisa jumped on the bed.

"That went over better than I thought it would."

"Same here."

"I told her it would be a while before I even moved in with you because of all the legalities and stuff and that seemed to settle her down a bit."

"What did Nicole say?"

"She seemed cool with it."

"You're really going to sing tonight?"

"Depends on what they have. They fuss at me, telling me I'm showing off usually when I do."

"Did you tell them what else you found out?"

"Nope. There wasn't necessarily the appropriate moment in time to tell them I know where my mother is."

"She called the station trying to find you?"

"That's what they said when they called. I wouldn't have a clue why the fucking druggie."

"Normally if anyone else would be dissing their mother like that I'd say something. However with you, I'm agreeing surprisingly."

"It makes it even harder to do what I plan on doing."

"You're going to sing in AL aren't you?"

"Part of me would want her there just to hear it, but I don't want anything to do with her. She didn't want to be a mother the first 9 years of my life, why does she want to now?"

Lisa put her head in her hands and started crying. Every time it had been brought up since the call from work the day after Valentines, she was like this. Her phone rang.

"It's Ericka baby."

"Answer it."

"Yea Ericka?"

"She asleep already?"

"Nah, she's just not available and she told me to answer it."

Suddenly Ericka heard the sound she had trained herself to listen for over the years; the sound of Lisa crying.

"Scott, why is she crying?"

"We were talking about a sore subject and it upset her."

"OK, mind filling me in here?"

"Can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. Not my place to."

He heard Lisa speak.

"Tell her, please."

"You're sure."

"Yea."

"Okay."

"Alright Scott, I heard her, start talking."

"She got a phone call from work the day after Valentine's. Apparently the druggie who gave birth to her is looking for her."

"Oh my God. No wonder she's upset."

"Tell me about it. I asked her had she told the two of you, and it upset her. Every time the subject is discussed she gets like this. It gets even better."

"For God sakes, what?"

"She lives in AL."

"Oh God. And Lisa's going to sing there in April."

"Yep. She's already said she wants nothing to do with her, but would want her to hear the song. Her exact words were she didn't want to be a mother the first 9 years of my life, why does she want to be one now?"

"I don't blame her one damn bit Scott."

"Neither do I."

"Take care of her Scott. We're gonna leave here about 7:30."

"Believe me Ericka, I'll try. We meeting in the lobby?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

Later in the evening they were all at the club and of course, the sisters headed towards the book of songs. Well Lisa was drug more accurately. When she heard Nicole gasp she knew she was in trouble.

"Which one did you find Nicole?"

"Madonna."

"Oh my God. Any song but that."

"I'm not seeing any of your others baby."

"Shit."

"Just think, you'll get laid when we get back to the hotel."

"I was going to get laid anyways."

"Well think of it as a reassurance."

"Ha ha. This is not Fort Myers."

"We're very much aware. Please sissy!"

"Oh God you know I hate when you do that."

"Cause I get my way."

"And I'm the baby of this bunch? Yea sure."

"Yay!"

"You know you're getting paid back for this at some point."

"I know."

Lisa walked over to Scott sitting down beside him.

"Nicole's going to die a painful death."

"What did she do?"

"Talked me into singing a song I have NO business singing here. In Ft. Myers it would be different. I feel safe in that environment as I know everyone. Here is a different ball game."

"You can be safe because us guys are here."

"I won't be safe after I finish."

"What does that mean baby?"

"The song."

"What is it?"

"Nope."

"You're not telling me?"

"No way jose. Not even a hint."

"Baby…"

"Let me put it this way, you'll definitely enjoy it. You'll understand why I perform it in an environment I feel safe in."

They finally called her up to the stage and she shot Nicole a death look, which got her a smile in return. When the music started Scott's eyes got big as half dollars as he was familiar with the song. Madonna's Hanky Panky? No wonder she had said what she did.

(Spoken) Come over here!

Some girls, they like candy, and others, they like to grind,  
I'll settle for the back of your hand somewhere on my behind.  
Treat me like I'm a bad girl, even when I'm being good to you,  
I don't want you to thank me, you can just spank me. Mmm.

Some guys like to sweet talk, and others, they like to tease,  
Tie my hands behind my back and, ooo, I'm in ecstasy.  
Don't slobber me with kisses, I can get that from my sisters,  
Before I get too cranky, you better...

Chorus:

Like hanky panky [hanky panky,  
Nothing like a good spanky [good spanky.  
Don't take out your handkerchiefs,  
I don't wanna cry, I just wanna hanky panky.  
Like hanky panky [hanky panky,  
Nothing like a good spanky [good spanky.  
Don't take out your handkerchiefs,  
I don't wanna cry, I just wanna hanky panky guy.

Oooo.

Please don't call a doctor, 'cause there's nothing wrong with me,  
I just like things a little rough and you better not disagree.  
'Cause I don't like a big softie[no, I like someone mean and bossy,  
Let me speak to you frankly, you better...

(chorus)

Oooo, yeah.

Spoken:

What about? Yeah. That's an interesting...  
Oooo.  
My bottom hurts just thinking about it.

[She wants you to Treat me like I'm a bad girl,  
[She needs you to Even when I'm being good to you.  
I don't want you to thank me [Don't thank her, you better...

(chorus)

[Hanky panky Oooh, yeah  
[Good spanky Get the picture?  
[Don't wanna cry, I just wanna

That's the way I came into this world,  
The doctor said, "Lady, she's a beautiful girl."  
He gave me a spanky and I started to smile,  
So give it up, honey, 'cause I want it.  
Yeah.  
[Hanky panky, good spanky, don't wanna cry, I just wanna

Lisa got off the stage as they were calling up Nicole. She smacked her in the back of the head as she passed her by and Ericka just laughed. Lisa was the only one allowed to hit Nicole since they had met. She told her one time it was because she reminded her of Stacy, her best friend she had lost right before she ran away. Lisa got back over to Scott and she saw the smirk on his face.

"Told you I wouldn't be safe."

"You feeling like fried chicken baby?"

"Oh yea."

"The song's so opposite of you though."

"Exactly why I sing it. It allows me to pretend to be someone I'm not for a few minutes. You didn't get to see the whole performance thing I do with it though. It was kinda toned down."

"Understood, but I hope to someday see the whole thing."

"I've created a monster."

"Yep. You going to sing anymore tonight?"

"Knowing my sister, Nicole will rope me into one more at least. I pick this one though."

Then he saw a light bulb go off inside her head. She went over to the book and he could tell she found whatever it was she was looking for and called over the lady who ran it. That went well too apparently. She headed over to Ericka and told her something then came back over to him.

"Ok what was that about?"

"You'll see. It's just Ericka's favorite song for me to do. Nicole thought she'd be cute and have me do the other first. It's mine because it shows off a bit of my vocal range."

"I can't wait baby."

Lisa had told Ericka not to mention it to Nicole so when the lady called her back up, Nicole was shocked. She put on a handless microphone. When the music started she heard a squeal from Nicole. Paid My Dues, by Anastacia.

_[Spoken:_  
You can say what you want about me  
Wanna do what you want to me  
But you can not stop me

I've been knocked down  
It's a crazy town  
Even got punched in the face in L.A.  
Ain't nothing in the world that you keep  
me from doing what I wanna do

'Cause I'm too proud, I'm too strong  
Live by the code that you gotta move on  
Feeling sorry for yourself  
Ain't got nobody nowhere

so I...  
(Held my head high)  
Knew I (Knew I survive)  
Well I made it (I made it)  
I don't hate it (Don't hate it)  
That's just the way it goes  
Yeah  
I done made it through  
Stand on my own two  
I paid my dues, yeah  
Tried to hold me down  
You can't stop me now  
I paid my dues

_[Spoken:_  
so like I told you  
You cannot stop me  
I paid my dues

Now I'm still tested everyday  
people try to mess with Anastacia  
gotta nothing in common  
cause I handle mine  
and I thought I better let you know

I'm no punk I can't get down  
I don't give a damn about who's around  
that was just fine 'til now

So I...  
(Held my head high)  
Knew I (Knew I survive)  
Well I made it (I made it)  
Oahh (Don't hate it)  
That's just the way it goes  
Yeah  
I done made it through  
Stand on my own two  
I paid my dues  
Yeah yeah  
Tried to hold me down  
you can't stop me now  
I paid my dues, yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Took so long to get me here (here)  
But I won't live in fear (fear)  
You try to steal my shine (shine)  
But first they wanna build you up (up)  
Then they tear you down (down)  
It's a struggle tryin' to bubble  
so I...  
(Held my head high)  
Knew I (Knew I survive)  
Oahh (I made it)  
(Don't hate it)  
Said that's - just - the - wayyyyy  
(I done made it through)  
(Stand on my own two)  
I said I paid my, I paid my dues  
Yeahhhhh  
(Tried to hold me down)  
But you can't stop me now (you can't stop me now)  
(I paid my dues) I paid my, paid my dues  
(I done made it through) oahhh  
(Stand on my own two) oh  
(I paid my dues) I paid my, I paid my dues  
yeahh (Tried to hold me down)  
But you can't stop me now (you can't stop me now)  
(I paid my dues) I paid my dues

Scott watched in amazement of her on the stage. She had mentioned that Ericka had told her on several occasions that she thought she could sing professionally if she wanted to. Right at this moment, he was agreeing 200 with Ericka. He was surprised someone at her work hadn't contacted someone, etc and tried to sign her. The whole audience was clapping along with her and everything. She owned that stage. He could only imagine what was going to happen in AL with Ludacris.


	17. Confrontations

She was met with a standing ovation when she was done. She made her way over to the table and sat beside Scott noticing some of the other TNA guys there.

"We have company."

"Who?"

"Storm, Jackie, Austin Starr, Shane Douglas."

This worried Scott. One person in particular worried Scott, James. His worst fears were confirmed a few minutes later. He heard his voice and the next thing he saw was Lisa jump out of the chair and heavily distance herself from James.

"Darlin, what's wrong? I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talking does not involve touching."

"James, leave her alone."

"Oh what's wrong Scott afraid I'm gonna steal her away from you?"

Scott was surprised when Lisa spoke.

"Not a chance in hell of that happening."

"Oh really darlin? You mean to tell me you'd rather be with this than me?"

"I think I just said that."

"I could most definitely give you a better night than he could."

Scott went to say something but again Lisa beat him to the punch.

"With the amount of alcohol you consume you're lucky you could get it up much less keep it long enough for me Cowboy."

Scott's jaw dropped and everyone else busted out laughing except for James and company. Although the other two males with him were trying their damnedest not to join them.

"What did you say?"

"I said that with the amount of alcohol you consume you're lucky you could get it up much less keep it long enough for me. Did you understand me this time or do I need to repeat it really nice and slow for you?"

Scott knew she was being a smartass now. Although he wanted to jump in he knew on the verbal end she could more than handle herself.

"Scott, you better put this bitch back in her place."

Scott just looked at her making sure she didn't have anything to say before responding.

"He can put me anywhere he wants as long as it's not around your sorry ass. Overblown egos never did much for me anyways. It's a shame all that hot air's coming out of your mouth instead of out your ass where it could deflate your ego quite a bit."

"You think you're big shit don't you?"

"I'm certainly too good for you."

"You're one of those types that like to talk all kinds of shit but can't back it up huh?"

"Try and see."

Jackie came rushing towards her, and Lisa just side stepped her and managed to catch her foot sending her crashing into a table.

"You know I thought for sure she'd see that table there. I'm suddenly having flashbacks of George of the Jungle."

"You think you're so smart don't you? Well let's see how well you play with the boys."

He took a step towards her he had three angry wrestlers in his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What's wrong Scott? You think I'm going to kill your chances to get laid for tonight?"

"Believe me, I can be with my fiancé anytime I wish, but you are not going to lay your hands on her."

"Fiancé? That's rich!"

When he saw Lisa's hand appear over Scott's head his jaw dropped.

"Care to retract the previous statement?"

"OK I'll give you that one, but someone's gotta teach that little girl some respect."

Suddenly Lisa busted through the three and got right up in James' face as best she could.

"Respect? Why in the blue fuck would I respect you? You didn't know me from Eve and automatically was grabbing at me because you think you're a big man on a roster where you're nothing more than a mid-card match filler. I used to respect you as a worker, but now, I don't respect your sorry ass in no way. If you don't like that, sorry about your damn luck!"

She kicked him in the balls making him drop to the ground. Douglas and Starr picked him up beginning to drag him out of the club when Jackie came flying at them courtesy of Lisa.

"Take this blind bitch with you!"

The three men were looking at her with a surprised smirk on their faces. Ericka and Nicole were just laughing their asses off.

"Baby…"

"Hey, he touched me, I touched him. I only let my foot touch him though. Other than that y'all would have been handling him."

"You're something else sissy."

"Who the fuck does he think he is grabbing at me like that? Redneck done lost his mind. He thought sending her over first like a damn game of red rover would do something. Bitch please."

Suddenly Scott's mouth was planted on hers. When he finally released her, she took a deep breath.

"OK, much better now."

Everyone laughed at that.

"How do I pay for the table I sent her flying into?"

"You're not. I'll let the right people know and it's being taken out of his check since he started all this."

"Sweet."

"Alright everyone, we've had enough action for tonight. Let's go back to the hotel."

When they got back to the room, Scott pulled Lisa in his arms.

"Baby, I was worried about you for a minute there."

"I bet you were. Although once you realized it was verbal, you knew I was fine."

"Exactly. Then I was going to let you handle Jackie on your own, which you did very intelligently by the way."

"Thank you."

"Then when he wanted to take a turn, I had to do something."

"I appreciate it. I didn't know what he was going to do, so I would have rather you three did what you did."

"If it were possible, I'd put you in a ring with a mouth like that."

"It had crossed my mind to be a manager or commentator, but those got nixed quickly. The valet thing right after Mags got us into it, then commentator once I saw TNA."

"You were so brave tonight."

"I shocked myself."

"I bet so. Yet, I was shocked when you threw out the comment about him being able to please you."

"That's your job baby. One you do oh so well."

"Thank you baby. Have I told you that your voice is absolutely beautiful?"

"Not with all the commotion but thank you."

"I agree with Ericka on this one babe. I'm surprised no one has signed you by now."

"I don't know how it would be possible for me to do it professionally though. Guys would want to touch me."

"That's what bodyguards are for hon."

"During interviews and stuff, highly unlikely."

"If the opportunity ever arises, you can just see if they could arrange it for you so that you could be accommodated."

"Enough talking."

"Yes ma'am."


	18. AL & Mother

Things went back to normal after all of the drama in early February and soon it was time for Lisa to do her performance in AL. Ericka had decided to go ahead and let Xavier come with them and she'd answer his questions when he asked them. Lisa was getting nervous about her performance and she had to be there early the morning of the concert to run through the song with Ludacris. Everything had been explained so he knew what to expect from her when he was introduced to her. Scott had flown in and Ericka was picking him up from the airport. Brandon and Nelson also flew in to be there for the concert. It finally came time for the concert to begin and Ludacris came out doing his thing. They didn't know when Lisa's song was so they had to wait. After the 3rd song, Ludacris started talking.

"Now on this next song, I had to call in a little bit of help. Of course y'all know Mary's out on tour doing her thing right now, so she's unable to be here. However, I did one better. Y'all remember the contest we had that led us to this song?"

Of course the fans screamed.

"I went and called in the girl who wrote this song herself. So, Montgomery, AL I want y'all to give it up for the one and only, definitely talented Lisa Myers!

The crowd cheered and Lisa made her way out on the stage standing right beside Ludacris.

" Now, we're gonna do this a bit different tonight than what you're used to hearing on the radio. We hope you enjoy."

When Lisa got her cue, she started singing. When it came time for the first verse, and every verse there after, she and Ludacris were facing each other singing them except for the chorus. They did the last line together and that's how they ended the song. The crowd cheered wildly and Ludacris bowed to her before she made her exit from the stage. Lisa had given them all passes to get them to a certain point backstage where she would meet them at. When she got over there, she was bombarded by hugs from the girls, Scott and Xavier.

"You did great sissy!"

"Yea Aunt Lisa, you did awesome!"

"Why thank you Playboy."

Ericka and Lisa locked eyes and Ericka knew her approval mattered to Lisa the most. It always had.

"You did great baby. I'm proud of you."

Then and only then would Lisa smile. She turned to look at Scott.

"Don't think I forgot about you over here mister."

"I knew you hadn't."

"No, but your patience is equal to my nephew's. What did you think?"

"I agree with Xavier, you were awesome."

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. A resounding chorus of awes echoed through the group.

"Y'all should be used to this by now!"

"It's still fun to do it!"

"Mean people. I swear."

"Excuse me Ms. Myers?"

She turned and looked at the security guard who had called for her.

"Yes?"

"We have lady over here who says she's your mother. She wishes to see you."

She glanced past the guard and Scott saw her physically stiffen. She looked back over at him.

"You're coming with me."

"Whatever you want to do baby."

They made the short walk over to where the security guard had pointed.

"What do you want Connie?"

"Lisa, sweetheart. How have you been?"

"Like you give a damn."

"I've been trying to find you."

"I'm not giving you anything Connie."

"I just want to try and repair our relationship."

"We never had one. That was your fault and only yours."

"I know that. I want to fix that."

"It will be a cold day in hell before I have anything to do with you after the conclusion of this conversation. I hope you listened to every word of that first verse. I hope it kills you to know what you put me through. Oh I tried to tell you, but you chose not to believe me. Singing that song was the first time I've said the word home in 10 years because I couldn't say it without being reminded of the hell my life was then. I can't even let a man touch me without being in fear they're going to hurt me the way I was in your house. My family is right over there. I had a mother for two years of my life and you definitely weren't her. I hope you can live with what you did because when I walk back over there, you're officially dead to me. Oh and you need to get better at hiding your track marks Connie, a few are still showing. I would say have a nice life, but I wish upon you all the suffering you could bear times infinity. It wouldn't pale in comparison of what I've went through because of you."

Lisa turned and began to walk away when she suddenly stopped. She went to go after Connie when Scott grabbed her.

"Baby, you can't. Not if you want to move to Canada. You can't have a criminal record."

"I want to kill her Scott, but death wouldn't be good enough for the bitch."

"I know baby. I know."

Tears were rolling down her face when she cupped his.

"My baby, please take me home with you. Please."

"We'll get it started baby. We've got a few things to take care of, but you'll probably be able to move in with me right after your birthday okay?"

"That's four months away."

"I know baby, but the things we've gotta get done they take time. I wish I could snap my fingers for you. You know that."

"I wanna go home."

"I know baby. We'll move heaven and earth to get you there."

Scott pulled her tightly to him trying to not get emotional himself. She was using the word home to describe living with him and in a good way. Her heart was broken again by the woman who gave birth to her and he felt helpless on how to fix it. Ericka came over to them a minute later, just placing a hand on her shoulder to let her know she was there.

"She's still using Mom."

"Oh baby."

"How could she fix something when the same problems are still there?"

"I know hon. I know."

"She didn't hold back Ericka; she told her exactly how she felt about it."

"Good for you sweetie. I'm proud of you."

"We're gonna start putting in for the stuff she needs to move to Canada."

"I wanna go home. Sorry."

"It's okay baby. Right now, I think I could forgive you."

"I need to get my stuff and get out of here before I screw up my chance to go with him."

"She can't have a criminal record if she wants to move."

"Ah, I wondered why you grabbed her so quickly. I thought you'd at least let her get a few licks in."

They got her back to the hotel and Scott just held her.

"Scott?"

"Yea baby?"

"Make sure I never end up like that."

"I promise you baby. You'll never end up like that."

"Okay."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

That was all she spoke the rest of the night. Ericka had called to check on her, but Scott took the call letting her know what was going on. He told her they'd see them before they left for the airport tomorrow morning. Of course she asked him to take care of Lisa. The following morning, Lisa was still in pretty rough shape. She'd communicate but her voice was barely above a whisper and she was almost zombie like. She promised Xavier she'd explain when they met up in Orlando what was going on because she knew he was worried about her. When Lisa and Scott landed they went instantly to the hotel and to the room.

"Baby, you need anything?"

"You."

"You've got me."

"No, I need you Scott. It hurts."

Scott walked over to her crouching in front of her, his hand going to her cheek.

"I'll take the pain away baby."


	19. Explaining to Xavier

A few hours later, everyone met up in Scott and Lisa's room. It was there that Ericka asked Lisa to help explain what had happened to them a long time ago. Apparently Xavier had been asking questions since they got on the plane and Ericka knew if anyone could help her son understand it was Lisa.

"Come to Aunt Lisa Playboy."

The 10 year old crawled into her lap as always when she said that to him.

"I told you I would explain things to you once you got here didn't I?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Momma's telling me you have been asking questions since you left AL."

"Yea."

"OK, let me try to tell you what's been going on and if you have any questions after that, I'll be more than glad to answer them the best way I know how."

"Okay."

"A long time ago, when your momma, I and Aunt Nicole were about your age, we were going through a lot of bad things at home. There were things and people hurting us that should never happen to a kid. So each of us, on our own, made a decision to run away so we wouldn't get hurt anymore. None of us knew where we'd go; we didn't have a place to stay or anything. All each of us knew was that we couldn't keep getting hurt. That's how we met each other. Your momma and I met first, and then we met Aunt Nicole. Ever since then we were a family. When your momma ran away, she was pregnant with you. So when you were born, your momma, I and Aunt Nicole took care of you the best we knew how. One day, when you were two, you got sick. We were not too much older than you are now then, and we were scared because we didn't know what to do. So we asked a wonderful young man could he take us to the hospital so they could make you better for us. We found out later, that young man was who you now call Uncle Scott after this weekend. That's a long story for another time though baby. When we got to the hospital, they took care of you, but they also put all of us in a place where we could find a family. After being there a while is when Mags found us. I know you remember Mags don't you?"

With a nod of his head she continued.

"Mags loved us so much. She taught momma how to care for you like she was supposed to. She took care of all of us. For your momma, Aunt Nicole and I, she's the only real mother we ever had. Then Mags got sick. She ended up having cancer and even though she fought really hard, she eventually went to heaven. You remember that?"

Another nod of the head.

"After that, your momma went to work while Aunt Nicole and I took care of you. As time went on, Aunt Nicole got a job, you started going to school and then I got a job. We all moved into our house in Ft. Myers and have been happy ever since. There are a few things that still scare the three of us.

"Like Aunt Nicole not liking to fight?"

"Yea, you're exactly right. Each of us has something that scares us from where we were hurt as kids. However, we've always stuck together and have always remained a family. That song I wrote, yea it was about us and what we went through. Maybe one day when you get older you'll understand it even better than you do now. No matter what though, I don't ever want you to think any of this is your fault or that we love you any less because of it. You mean so much to all of us, especially your momma."

"Who hurt you?"

"Well, each of our stories is different. With me, it was my mother and her friends. With Aunt Nicole, it was her step-dad. With your momma, it was her momma and her boyfriend at that time."

"Why did they hurt you?"

"I don't know baby. I really don't know. You know how the three of us tell you not to do drugs and the things that can hurt you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well my mother was doing things like that when she was hurting me. I would like to think that if she wasn't doing things like that, she wouldn't have hurt me, but I honestly don't know. The same thing goes for Aunt Nicole. Her step dad did things that could hurt him and that was probably what made him hurt her like he did. Your momma, I don't think even she could tell you why she was hurt the way she was. She could try to explain it to you, but that will have to wait until you're a little bit older okay?"

"Your song said you didn't know your daddy."

"No baby, I've never met my daddy. I'm just like you. Part of me wants to know where he is and if he could possibly be in my life, but I don't ever regret the day you were put in it."

"Nobody should ever hurt kids Aunt Lisa."

"I know baby, you're exactly right. No one should ever hurt kids, especially their parents. They're supposed to love them and take care of them like momma does you. You have anymore questions Playboy?"

"Just one."

"OK, shoot."

"Was that your momma that was there at the concert?"

"Yea baby it was. I still am very angry at her for hurting me like she did a long time ago. You see I tried to tell my momma about my being hurt but she didn't believe me. The three of us always try to teach you to be able to forgive others if they wrong you, but Aunt Lisa has a bit of a problem with that. I can't forgive my momma. She's still doing the things that hurt her and I can't try to fix something that she won't help me fix. You understand that?"

"It's like when Micah said he was better than me because he had a daddy and I didn't. He apologized and promised he wouldn't say that anymore. I forgave him."

"Exactly my point pumpkin. I can't forgive her as long as she's still in her own way hurting me."

"If she's hurting you, you shouldn't forgive her yet."

"It may take a long time before that happens baby."

"I still love you anyways Aunt Lisa."

"I love you too Playboy. I love you so much."

Then her nephew shocked all of them.

"I'm sorry you guys got hurt."

"You know, if I wouldn't have gotten hurt, then I wouldn't have met you handsome. If I hadn't have met you, I don't know what I'd do."

Her nephew got up from her lap proceeding to give the three of them a hug. After much thanks from Ericka, all of them proceeded to leave the room leaving Scott and Lisa alone once again.

"You're great with him."

"It's probably because I grew up right along with him."

"Probably. I am curious about something though."

"Okay."

"How did he get his nickname?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. He's been quite the charmer with the ladies since he was about 3. Mags gave him that nickname actually and it stuck."

"Could you ever see yourself with kids someday?"

"You know, this subject has come up more in the last couple of months between you and Ericka, than it has since she and I first met. I honestly have never really given it a thought. I never thought I'd let anyone touch me in the way necessary to make babies much less have one of my own. I don't know Scott. I honestly don't."

"It's okay baby. Whatever you decide is fine with me as I completely understand where you're coming from."

"Seven months."

"Seven months?"

"Since the day you changed everything I knew."

"I definitely second that. Although, I wouldn't go back to being without you for anything in this world."

"I wouldn't either."


	20. Happy Birthday Lisa & Mail Call

It was time for Lisa's birthday and boy did Scott ever have a hell of a present for her. They had been busting their asses trying to get things taken care of so she could move up there with him. The one thing he had been waiting on had arrived a few days ago, and he was going to surprise her with it. It had just so happened that her birthday coincided with a TV taping so it worked out great. They were all sitting around the table in the restaurant, everyone knowing what Scott was up to but her. Everyone was giving her presents and of course Scott was going to give her his last. When he handed her an envelope, blank except for her name, she gave him a confused look.

"You'll understand better if you open it baby."

She slowly opened the envelope like something was going to jump out and bite her, Scott smirking the whole time. There in the envelope was the letter notifying her of her interview time for her visa plus two plane tickets. A teary smile appeared on her face.

"Home."

"After this interview you might as well start packing your bags, because right now the processing time is around 30-45 days baby."

"Home."

Scott nodded his head and pulled her into his arms. He whispered in her ear.

"I told you I'd take you home didn't I baby?"

She nodded her head which rested in the crook of his neck.

"Domesticated."

"Yep we're about ready to become domesticated."

Ericka looked at Scott confusion on her face.

"It was what she used that first night in Windsor to describe she felt at ……with me."

"Ah ok. Alright folks, since the grand finale's over, let's go back to the hotel. Some of the lot of us have to work tomorrow. Lisa don't keep him up too late."

"Ha ha. I will as long as I want to Mom and he probably wouldn't give a damn."

"Oh I know that's why I expect you to be the responsible one for tonight."

"Not fair."

She and Scott got back to the room and Lisa automatically started in on him.

"Baby…"

"Lisa…"

"Sweetheart…"

"Not this way, not tonight."

"What is it baby? Tell me what you want."

"Can I show you?"

"As long as you obey the rules."

"Always."

Scott pulled her to him and kissed her deeply which she immediately responded to. They eventually disrobed each other and Scott had her on all fours across the bed.

"Wouldn't this be easier the other way?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"OK, let me show you."

To make this a little easier, he slid his length into her stilling himself for a second. Then she was surprised when he pulled her up, back against his chest, while he was still inside of her.

"Look right there baby."

He was pointing to the mirror that covered the front of the closet door. He wanted her to watch them making love.

"Your eyes do not leave that mirror until I say so. Okay?"

She only nodded. He began moving in her and she instantly wanted to close her eyes and he knew it.

"Baby, please. Watch me love you."

"Feels good."

"I know, but please."

He began moving in her again and she kept her eyes on the mirror, more appropriately on his as he did so. For her this was extremely erotic. Her hand skimmed across her stomach and down to her nub stroking it along with Scott's movements. He groaned as he saw her do this. He began to move faster within her and sure enough she screamed his name with his release. Scott came right behind her and he maneuvered them so they were laying length wise on the bed.

"What did you see baby?"

"Love, passion, togetherness."

"What do you mean by togetherness baby?"

"One being, not you and me, but…"

"You can't tell where I stop and you begin, vice versa."

"Yea that. Intimately merged. Not two, one."

The day had finally came for Lisa to have her interview and she was nervous as all hell. They had flown in the night before and she had barely slept.

"Baby, relax. It's going to be okay. As long as you're honest with them you should be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you already live there."

"You will be too once you ace this like I know you can."

"I can't help but wonder if you have too much faith in me sometimes."

"Nope, never."

The interview went better than expected in Scott's eyes. He knew she was good under pressure which is why he knew she would excel in this part. It didn't hurt that he had specifically requested a female interviewer. He had a friend that worked with the CIC but he didn't call in any favors besides that one for Lisa. He was surprised when his friend, was the one that interviewed them. She told them she'd try to get it rushed through so she'd know her decision, but that depended on how far the backlog was. Scott flew back with Lisa and stayed at the house with her and her sisters. The morning they were to drive to Orlando for the PPV he was awoken by Lisa jumping up and down on the bed.

"It's here! It's here!"

Scott just smiled, his eyes still closed. He loved her ability to be childlike about things at times.

"Well are you going to open it or are you sit here and jostle me about until we leave for Orlando?"

"I can't open it."

"Why not?"

"Scared to. Why do you think I came back in here like an idiot?"

"You're not an idiot baby."

Scott sat up on the bed and she handed him the envelope.

"Sorry baby, you're opening this with me."

Scott opened the envelope and handed her the paperwork.

"You cheated."

"Your point? Open it."

Lisa carefully opened the paper, similar to how she had her birthday present. Scott's arms tightened around her waist after he knew she saw what she had been looking for.

"Home."

"I get to take you home baby."

"I get to go home."

She turned her head and met his lips. When they finally parted, he sighed heavily.

"I can't wait to get you to the hotel."

"Blame it on Ericka. She imposed the rule."

"I know. I love you baby."

"I love you too. You get to take me home."

"You know depending on how long they take to get your permanent resident card that you won't be able to come with me for likely one TV taping."

"I know. It sucks, but I will be at the one place in my entire life that I could call home. You're coming back to me instead of leaving me again."

"You're exactly right."

"So when do I need to put in my two weeks notice at the station?"

"Well, after this taping, we have three weeks before the next one, so I'd advise you to do it now. We can get everything together in those two weeks and drive up there in your car since it is able to enter the country and stay there."

"You know it's a good thing I've been saving up money with all these fees and stuff."

"What you can't take care of I'm handling, no arguments."

"You knew I was about to, didn't you?"

"I know you like the back of my hand baby."

"Favorite color?"

"Red and Blue, depends on the moment."

"Favorite food?"

"Chinese."

"Seafood?"

"The only fish you will eat is if it is baked. Other stuff you're fine with."

"Flowers?"

"Impatients, but you'll accept roses like any other girl."

"Type of panties?"

"Boyshorts, but they have to be made a certain way, otherwise you won't like them."

"Damn. Very nice."

"Thank you."


	21. Going Home and Family Talk

As advised, Lisa put in her two weeks notice and once she told her boss why she was leaving, he surprisingly gave her the last two weeks paid vacation. She promised to come see everyone before she left though. They were loading everything in the car, getting ready for the drive when Xavier came out the door.

"Aunt Lisa! Aunt Lisa!"

"What is it playboy?"

"Turn on your radio."

"Uh oh."

She did as he asked her to.

"I'm sad today man."

"Why you sad Quest?"

"Our girl little Lisa is leaving us today here at the station."

"I know man, girl's breaking my heart."

"She's moving on to bigger and better things for sure though."

"Yep yep. Girl we know you listening right now and we just want to send a shout out your way. Take care of yourself, don't be a stranger and always know you can come back home when you need to. Before we let you go though, you know we got to send some musical love your way. Girl you're special enough to have two songs dedicated to you today. One comes from your family at the Beat and the other from your sisters Nicole and Ericka, and let's not forget Playboy. We'll miss you girl."

The first one was an old Boyz II Men song they all used to sing together titled "Thank You". When they had sung this song for Mags at the yearly talent show DCS had put on for the kids one year, that's how people found out about Lisa's ability to sing. She started singing along with it as they came out the front door to the house and Ericka smiled. Every time that song was played you could probably hear Lisa singing it from a mile away. After the song was finished there was a slight pause . When the next one, from the station began to play she looked over at Scott.

"Dance with me."

The sounds of SWV's "Weak" floated through her speakers as she sung the song to Scott. The smile stayed on Ericka's face as she knew that song for Lisa epitomized as describing her feelings for Scott. It came out when she was five years old, but due to the wonder of stations playing older songs, she got to hear it and instantly fell in love with it. One of the guys had heard her singing it at the station one day and that had become known to them as her song. Everyone gave each other hugs with promises to call and see each other in a month, and Scott and Lisa were on the road. 21 hours later, they finally pulled into Scott's driveway as they had alternated driving not bothering to stop unless for the bathroom, gas, and etc. They brought in some of her clothes so she could get a shower. She got hers and when Scott got out from his, he was surprised she wasn't in the bedroom. He went searching throughout the house for her and when he found her his jaw dropped. She was sitting in the middle of the pool table leaning back on her hands wearing only a white button up dress shirt.

"What are you up to baby?"

"At first I wasn't going to tell you this until after I had a nap, but my shower woke me up a little bit. You want to help me make a dream come true baby?"

"Tell me about this dream."

"Well, it involves you, me, and this pool table."

"I get that. Now what exactly happened on this pool table?"

"You completely ravished me. You tasted every inch of me, and I do mean every. Then you laid me back on it and made me scream so loud as you fucked me. You wanted to make love to me, but the passion was too intense and irresistible to ignore."

"How many times you come for me baby?"

"Three. Once when you ate me and twice when you were inside of me."

When Scott didn't say a word, Lisa got up on her knees and began to unbutton her shirt. About the third button Scott stopped her.

"Stop."

He called her to him with his finger, and she crawled over to him on her hands and knees. She sat on the edge of the table and Scott pulled her lips to his furiously. His lips eventually made their way to her neck as he worked on the remaining buttons. He heard her say two words.

"Rip it."

"You sure?"

"I want the shirt off."

"Yes ma'am."

When he got down to her stomach, he could hear her whimpers and she was pushing his head lower letting him know what she wanted.

"Easy baby, I'll take care of you in a minute. I promise."

He kept every word of his promise and every bit of her dream came true. As he lay over her as best he could in the aftermath, she smiled when he said three words.

"Welcome home baby."

"There's no place like it."

A week later, Scott had left that morning for Orlando when Lisa realized something neither she nor Scott had noticed until now. It was at that moment that her phone rang and it was Ericka.

"Hey girl. What's up?"

"Getting ready to head to Orlando. Shame you're not going to be there."

"Oh I know you'll keep him in line for me though."

"Damn straight I would. You okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You sound a bit off. Like something's caught you by surprise. I know my phone call wouldn't do that."

"You're right."

"Which part?"

"Both."

"What's going on baby?"

"The other night, when we got back…"

"You didn't."

"I guess I just so excited about being here finally and everything, the thought of it just slipped my brain. It's been the only time it's happened."

"It only takes once."

"Oh I know."

"Does he realize this yet?"

"I don't think he does, but it's not your place to say anything to him Mom. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Brandon the night Scott and I got into it, I have to learn to manage my own life. Do I worry about if I'm going to be a good mother whenever that time comes? I do every damn day. However, this is something that I did, so I should be the one to take responsibility for it."

"What does he say about the entire idea?"

"From the way he sounds, he wants some but he's never flat out said it. He's asked me several times what I thought of it, and my answer has always been I never thought about it until after he and I got together."

"Personally, just from seeing you all these years with my son, I think you'd make a great mother. You'll be with your children exactly like you are mine, making sure they grow up to be fantastic adults."

"You really think so?"

"I know so baby. I know so."

"You know, I'm not going to worry about it until there's reason to. Then we'll go from there."

"That's my girl."

"Tell everyone hi for me and hopefully I'll see them in a few weeks."

"Will do. You need me you call me. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

A few days later, she was cooking dinner when Scott came in the door.

"You taking over my jobs now baby?"

"Well, I wasn't for sure what time you'd be home and I knew you'd be tired."

"I love you, you know that?"

"As I love you."

Scott walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How long has that have to go in the oven for?"

"An hour."

He began placing kisses on her neck.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"I didn't sleep a wink because of you woman."

"How is it my fault?"

"You weren't in bed with me. You weren't there for me to hold. You weren't there to protect me from guard dog Ericka."

"She was just making sure you stayed in line while I was gone."

"Well I hate to break it to her, the only woman I have eyes for in this life is her sister."

Lisa put the food in the oven and Scott turned her around kissing her passionately.

"You've only been gone three days baby."

"Too long without you."

His lips reconnected to hers and picked her up carrying her to their bed. He laid her down on it and looked into her eyes.

"I wanna recreate that night on the pool table."

"As long as we don't forget something like we did last time, I'm all for it."

It took Scott a second but then she knew it had hit him because he had recoiled like he had been shot.

"We didn't that night did we?"

"I didn't remember until the other day after you had left."

"Baby, I'm so so so sorry."

"Hey you have nothing to apologize for. I was as much a part of that, the instigator of that, as you were. So if it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"I hate to be the insensitive asshole here, but I gotta ask…"

"If it happens, we'll deal. When I told Ericka that it had happened I told her that yea even though I'm scared to death about whether or not I'll be a good mother whenever I have a child, I put myself in a position for this to happen."

"So you're saying you're not completely put off by the idea of us having a family at some point?"

"I'll have quirks about it, fearing I'll be like my mother, but in all honesty, I wouldn't."

"You will NEVER be like her. You hear me?"

Lisa only nodded.

"What we'll do, is go on like everything is normal. Then if things happen, we'll deal. Until then there's really not a reason to worry about it, baby."

"I told Ericka the same thing. Can I say one thing though and I won't interrupt you anymore?"

"By all means…"

"I don't know how to say it other than this. That night, when we didn't use anything, it just felt…better."

"You mean you got more pleasure from me not wearing one?"

"Yea. Is that normal?"

"Oh baby, it's perfectly normal. When we get your insurance and make sure everything's okay, we'll get you on birth control so you can feel like that all the time. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay."

"OK, I don't know about you, but all this talk about us having a family has put me even more in the mood."

"I'm right here for the taking Scott."


	22. Surprises & Job Offers

When she finally got her insurance which was a couple of months later, she went in and had her physical. She had missed her cycle but she took it as stress from the move and life in general. When the doctor walked back in with the results of her blood work, she handed her a prescription which she eyed curiously. When her doctor spoke she was floored.

"I take it you didn't know you were pregnant did you?"

"Not until now."

"Well in all honesty, you were right to assume you weren't because stress, especially what you've been through lately moving up here and the like can cause your cycle to get out of whack. However, you are pregnant."

"Well my sister has the right to say I told you so. She had been preaching at me that it only took one time."

"She is right. I take it this wasn't planned?"

"Usually, 99.5 percent of the time Scott and I are great about one of us remembering to use something. One night, the night I got up here, we didn't."

"We'll need to find you an OB/GYN."

"Female please."

"I figured as much when you requested a female doctor."

"No, other than Scott, I can't handle a guy touching me due to my childhood. I mean in any way."

"Ah ok. Definitely understood. I'll find you a female I promise. That prescription's just until you get your other doctor. She'll give you something else more than likely. OK?"

"OK."

"I'll call in a couple of days and if you need anything call me."

"Thank you."

When Lisa walked in the door, Scott was making lunch. She walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek and sat the bottle of vitamins beside him on the counter walking back into the living room. All of a sudden she heard his voice.

"I owe Ericka $50."

"Do I want to know why?"

"She bet that you were."

"You didn't think so?"

"I didn't want to assume and get my hopes up and you not be."

"Well, I guess you owe my sister $50 then Daddy. She's supposed to call in the next few days with an appointment for an OB."

"Female?"

"Of course. This is me we're talking about here."

"Did you have to explain it?"

"I gave her enough to get the point across."

"You're getting your wish one way or another baby."

"What's that?"

Scott walked in the living room and crouched in front of her.

"When we make love, until this baby is born, I get to make you feel so good."

"That's right."

"You sound like you forgot."

"Well, it slipped my mind once I was told I'm gonna be giving you what you want the most in this world after me."

"You most definitely are baby."

"You know, even if I didn't want to be pregnant, not saying that's what I wanted, I am glad I am because it makes you so happy."

"Anything you do makes me so happy don't you know that?"

"Why is that?"

"Because you're happy."

"You made me that way."

They just stared into each other's eyes for a minute when Scott noticed hers get darker. He hissed when she got brave reaching a hand in his boxers and finding his length.

"Getting brave on me baby?"

"Maybe. Is that a problem?"

"Hell no. More."

She felt him getting hard in her hand and he watched as she squirmed on the couch. He knew she was getting hot and bothered by the feel of him in her hand.

"You getting turned on baby?"

"Uh huh."

"Tell me."

"Wet for you."

"God do you know how much you turn me on talking like that?"

"Felt you jump."

"You should have. There's nothing I want more right now than to make love to you just like you want me to."

"Not want, need. Need to feel you in me."

Scott was quick to undress her and pulled her over his lap. His mouth attacked her nipples and she loved every minute of it. When he finally placed his length inside of her, the cry that came from her, was etched from then on out into Scott's memory. She didn't lie when she said it felt better to her without one. She came twice for him before he came with a shout. She rested her head on his shoulder placing kisses on his neck. When he heard her speak against his skin, he couldn't help but snicker.

"I wanna feel like a wanton hussy again."

"You have to give me a minute baby."

"Oh I know. I just want to spend a night just the two of us not leaving our bed while you make love to me over and over. Taking cat naps, only to be woken up by your lips on my neck."

"You do huh?"

"Please baby."

"Tell me what it feels like when I make love to you."

"When you stretch me, a feeling of relief washes over me because I finally feel complete. When you begin moving and hit a certain spot inside of me, it's like lighting the fuse. The more you hit that spot the shorter the fuse gets. Finally the world explodes and it's close as I'll get to heaven as it feels like I'm being shattered into a million pieces only to be put back together again. All the while you're holding me in your arms."

"Let me take you to our bed baby."

She nodded and he did exactly as she wished. The next day, Scott walked in the living room and saw her staring at his degree hanging on the living room wall. She did it from time to time but now it really seemed to bother her. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You okay baby?"

"Just thinking."

"Mind if I ask what about?"

"Every time I see this thing it just makes me feel….imbecilic."

"Baby, you are not imbecilic. If you want to I can take it down."

"No. That's something you worked your ass off for and you have a right to show it off."

"I don't want to if it bothers you though."

"What bothers me is the fact that I'll never have one of those."

"You could."

"How? The only reason I managed to get a GED was because it was required for work."

"You know there's community colleges here too. That way you can meet the requirements of the bigger schools later on if you wanted to."

"This is me we're talking about here Scott."

"If anyone can do this baby, it's you."

"It would have to be online. I don't think I could handle a classroom setting."

"If that's what you wanted, we'll do it."

"You don't have to bend over backwards for me you know."

"What I want is for you to be happy. If you being able to say you have a college degree helps do that, then so be it."

"Why do you try so hard to make me happy?"

"Because you make me that way every day."

"You do know that I'd be happy just being here with you?"

"Yea I do. I want to do this for you because if the roles were reversed I know you'd do the same for me."

"Because I love you."

"As I love you."

For the first time in her life, Lisa couldn't complain about anything. She and everyone around her seemed to be happy with where their lives were. She was surprised how well she was doing in school, considering she was double majoring in communications and social work at the University of Calgary. The communications because of her past with public relations and the social work to possibly help out kids who grew up like she and her sisters did. She was still going to Orlando with Scott and getting bigger every day which Scott loved. She told him he wasn't the one carrying all this around. Then they'd see how much he loved it. Her laptop went everywhere. She was always writing papers and whatnot, so it had to come with her. The boys seemed to be accepting her and her sisters as part of their little clique. She was 4 months pregnant now, and she and Scott were in Orlando when one of the guys she didn't know too well decided to introduce himself. She knew him, but didn't know him. TNA was having a Christmas party for everyone, and had told the three sisters they were allowed to come. Lisa was getting her something to drink when she felt an arm circle her waist that wasn't Scott's. She immediately flinched.

"Do you mind taking your hands off of me?"

"Oh come on doll. I just wanted to introduce myself."

"You can do that without putting your hands on me."

"I don't mean no harm."

"I don't care."

"Can't we just get to know each other a little better?"

That's when Lisa lost it. All eyes were on her once she started talking because whether she intended to or not, her volume went up a couple of notches.

"Damn you're a thick headed son of a bitch aren't you?"

That made him take his hand from around her real quick with a look of shock on his face.

"Listen here you little bitch…"

Oh you've got the bitch part right. Let me inform you of something. The last time I checked, introducing yourself to someone doesn't require throwing yourself at them. A lady asks you to take your hands off of them; your best bet is to do so. "Get to know each other better?" You think I'm ignorant as to what that means? I have a man to take care of that for me and believe me "doll" it ain't you. So go on back over to the bar, have a few more drinks then go somewhere else and see if you can find someone to get to know a bit better besides the blowup doll in your room upstairs. In case you haven't gotten the message, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

The guy just looked at her seething nothing being said until Jeff Jarrett spoke.

"Austin, go upstairs. When you go home tomorrow don't plan on coming back for a while."

Before leaving the guy who she now knew was named Austin said something to her.

"Just wait.."

"Wait for what? I'll be right here. Where the hell will you be? Sitting at home knowing you should have stuck to long nights with Barbie the blowup bimbo instead of trying to get with someone who is way out of your league buddy. I'd advise you to listen to your boss before you dig that hole any deeper than it already is and you're stocking up on ramen noodles, bread and water."

With that, Austin stalked off and Scott was instantly over to her.

"You okay baby?"

"I feel like I need a shower after that."

"I'm proud of you though."

"I'm surprised I didn't freeze up when he wouldn't let go of me."

Suddenly Jeff Jarrett appeared in front of her.

"Lisa I'm so sorry."

"You're not at fault Jeff. You can't control what they do."

"No but he makes the rest of us look bad."

"No he doesn't. I know by now in life that one person doesn't represent an entire group. In most situations for me anyhow."

"Can I say one thing though?"

"Sure."

"Why in the hell are you not somewhere that would utilize your gift?"

"Meaning what exactly?"

"God you'd be great behind a microphone."

"You mean as a manager or commentator."

"Absolutely."

"There's only one problem with that."

"OK shoot."

"I can't handle physical male contact other than Scott. That was why things blew up with Austin like they did when he wouldn't let go."

"What if I could guarantee it wouldn't happen?"

"You can't. Even if the boys knew not to do so, you can't control the fans."

"Control them, no. Put you where you could avoid it, I could."

"How?"

"When they're redoing the set over the break, we were going to move the announce table up by the ramp."

"Like RAW used to be."

"Yes like RAW used to be. From there, all you'd have to do is make your way over to the table."

"Uh question."

"Shoot."

"How are Don and Mike gonna feel about me just coming in there like that?"

No sooner than she asked that question, Mike Tenay came over to them.

"I speak his name and he appears."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I overheard the conversation and wanted to say that I think it would be a great idea of adding you to the announce team. All the fans have heard since the beginning is Don and I, and you'd add a new element. Especially if what we all heard tonight was any indication of what you're capable of."  
"Who knew that not taking shit from people would end up here?"

"It's all in how it's done."

"Scott what do you think?"

She looked up at him wanting his honest opinion and he knew it. If anyone knew her it was him.

"If he can guarantee not only you but me that you'd be made comfortable in any way you needed to be, then I say go for it baby. We've talked about this before."

"Yea we have and I gave you the same reason I gave him just now."

"If I can guarantee it, would you do it?"

"I wouldn't do it without one."

"OK. You've got it."

Later on, after everyone went upstairs and Scott and Lisa lay in bed together he was looking at her the way he hadn't in a while.

"OK, what's that look for."

"It hasn't changed."

"What did I do to deserve the intense gaze?"

"Being you, being here with me, being exactly who you are."

"For the first time I feel like I'm lacking when you look at me like that."

"Lacking in what baby?"

"Not that I don't mind only being able to be touched by you, but after all that tonight it makes me wonder."

"You wonder how much different things could be if you could handle being touched."

"I know it'll never happen, but I can't help but wonder."

"Baby honestly, I can't really blame you. Yea, all three of you have lasting effects from your growing up, but the other two aren't severe as yours. You've had to go through life a hell of a lot different than everyone else."

"You know, I just thought of something."

"What's that baby?"

"If we have to come up with a name for me to use when I start announcing, I know what I want it to be."

"What?"

"Rogue. You know like from the X-Men movies?"

"It would fit wouldn't it?"

"I'd just never wear gloves."

"Cute. It seems though I am immune to your powers dear Rogue."

"Yes you are. You have the ability to touch me anywhere you please don't you?"

"Oh and I definitely plan on doing so."

"Then what are you waiting on?"


	23. First Night & Love Songs

Three weeks later, Jim Cornette was having a "town hall meeting" laying down the law for the next month when he started in on the announce team.

"Don West and Mike Tenay listen up. As far as my opinion goes I think you're doing a heck of a job here in TNA, but when the board makes a decision, they go by majority. Instead of a two man announce team it will now be a 3 person announce team. Allow me to introduce the newest member of the TNA announce team, Rogue."

As planned she walked out onto the stage, stood there for a second so everyone could see her, then made her way over to the announce table without even acknowledging Mike or Don and took her seat. After the town meeting was over, everyone went to the back and Scott got to a headset where he could hear this next part.

"Rogue, welcome to the broadcast position."

"Glad to be here. The board felt they needed someone to breathe new life into the broadcast team so here I am."

"Breathe new life?"

"Yea something along the lines of boring, bland."

"Listen here, just because the board brought you in here doesn't mean you can come up in here disrespecting people."

"Oh Mike cool your jets. I'm here to do a job. If you like me, fine. If you don't that's fine with me too. Either way, you're not the one who signs my paychecks so I suggest you suck it up and get over it so we can all do our jobs."

"I hope the board is hearing this."

"I'll bring them the copy myself. I'm sure they'd love to hear about how you discredit their decisions. So now if the pity party is over, we've got a match to call."

Backstage Scott had a smirk a mile wide on his face. That was his Lisa. When the show was over and Lisa made her way to the back, Mike hollered at her.

"Hey Lisa!"

"Yea?"

"Good job out there."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. See you in a few weeks."

She got to Scott and that smirk was still on his face. He had been periodically checking in on her and she was definitely proving herself worth the shot given to her.

"So, what did you think?"

"I love you."

"I know you love me. What did you think of me at the table?"

"You were amazing. You did exactly as I thought you would do."

Little did anyone know there was a dual purpose while she was in Florida this time. Thanks to help from Ludacris and Def Jam who were of course aware of her situation, she had been able to attend a writing session to gather possible music for the Spiderman 3 movie that was to be released later that year. She had submitted a song entitled "Scared of Myself" and they actually wanted her to record a demo, giving the guy who would do it for the soundtrack, Simon Dawes, an idea of how it was supposed to be done. Scott hadn't even heard the song yet, so when she got in the recording studio and he got to hear it, needless to say he was floored.

May I never become unloved by you  
May you never have to know my shadows by the name  
You're my heroine and you're a rose in my tea  
May I never become unloved by you.

May I always be on my way to you  
May I never have to meet the man I'd be alone  
I'm your criminal and you're my only friend  
May I always be on my way to you.

Cause I'm scared, scared of myself  
Oh, I'm scared, scared of myself  
Oh, I'm scared, scared of myself without you.

I have found a way to watch over you  
I have found a way to face the burden of my dreams  
they are crooked but they're,well they're all I have  
I have found a way to watch over you.

Yes, I'm scared scared of myself  
Oh, I'm scared, scared of myself  
Oh, I'm scared, scared of myself without you.

Cause I'm scared, scared of myself without you.  
Without you.

When they got done, they made the drive to Ft. Myers to see her sisters and more importantly Xavier. She missed her nephew like crazy and didn't get to see him as much as she did her sisters. She walked in the door and Xavier ran to her.

"Aunt Lisa! Aunt Lisa!"

"What's up Playboy? How have you been doing?"

"I missed you Aunt Lisa."

"Believe me baby, I've missed you too."

"Mom says you and Uncle Scott are going to have a baby."

"We sure are Playboy. In about another 5 months anyways."

"That's cool! Mom! Aunt Lisa's here!"

Ericka walked in the living room with a look of surprise on her face.

"Didn't I just leave you in Orlando yesterday?"

"Uh yea."

"I thought you two would be up north by now."

"Well…."

"What did you do Lisa?"

"I spent most of the morning in a recording studio."

"You're kidding."

Lisa held up the demo as proof.

"Who for?"

"The new Spiderman movie actually. Def Jam hooked me up with the writing session for it, and I had to record a demo so the guy who's singing it knows how it's supposed to be done."

"So do I get to hear it or what?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

By the time the song was over, Ericka had a smile on her face. In a way, even if Lisa had written it for a movie, it was a love song for Scott. It was written in a male perspective, but she knew her sister enough to know anything she wrote was personal before anything else. When the two walked in their house late that night, they were quick to shower. When Lisa was about ready to turn in, she noticed Scott over at the stereo system. He pressed play and pulled her into his arms. It was her song. She laid her head on his chest as they moved to the music. When it was over, he brought her eyes to his and she knew that look all too well.

"Just show me."

He brought his lips to hers and she felt the emotion coming from him. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist, carrying them to their bed. He laid her down and looked into her eyes.

"A jamais perdu, à jamais trouvé."

When she said it back to him in French his heart swelled. He had been trying to teach her, but she had never gotten it perfect until tonight. The words forever lost, forever found spoke volumes whenever they said them. At least to them they did anyways. His lips met hers again and things became physically and emotionally intense quickly. When Lisa opened her eyes and saw Scott looking at her with complete love and devotion it sent her over the edge screaming his name. He came behind her with a shout. He collapsed to her side and pulled her to him.

"God I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

The following morning, Lisa got an email from one of the guys she had run into at the movie writing session. In fact they, along with one of his fellow band mates had put together a rock song while they were there as it had been a two day session. This song was what Christian was writing about. They wanted to record it, but their lead singer was questionable about it still. He wanted her to cut a demo of it so he could show his band mate why they should record it. She emailed him back, letting him know she needed the instrumental track and where she would have to record it at. Once everything was set up, it was then who she realized Christian was. She walked back into the living room where Scott was watching TV.

"What's with the look baby?"

"You know Christian, the guy I wrote with at the session, who wants me to do a demo when we go back to Orlando?"

"Yea what about him?"

"I told you he looked familiar, etc."

"Just tell me baby."

"He's the guitarist from Puddle of Mudd."

"Oh I know you had to mark for a minute on that one."

"Considering the fact I LOVE their music, yea."

"Who all is going to be there?"

"Just me, you, the tech and Christian. We're making him a copy right there that way I have the master."

"You make more than I do."

"Not really. If anything, we're even. Does it bother you?"

"No, cause we're both doing what we love and we're happy."

"Thank you."

"Taxes are gonna be hell this year, but we'll be fine."


	24. Recording Sessions & Here's Daddy

Almost two weeks later, Scott and Lisa were in Orlando for the taping and recording the demo. Things went great during the taping. It was the next day at the recording studio that went to hell. Scott and Christian along with the technician were in the room while Lisa was in the booth singing. A knock on the door got them to look at who was entering. It was none other than Shane McMahon. Shane and Christian gave a guy hug while Scott looked on in somewhat of shock.

"I was in town and heard Christian was here so I thought I'd drop by and see him Scott. What are you doing here?"

Scott just pointed at Lisa.

"That's Rogue."

"No, that's Lisa. My fiancé."

"Still."

"Listen to her Shane."

He listened to Lisa for a minute and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You mean to tell me Dale wouldn't let her use his studio?"

"If she was recording for Dale, he'd have no problem with it."

"OK, I'm having a twilight zone moment here!"

Scott turned and looked at Lisa and smiled.

"You're not the only one baby."

"Not that I mind the company, just a bit surprised."

"You wanna come be social a minute?"

"As long as precautions are taken."

Shane looked at Scott with a questionable look on his face.

"You can't touch her."

"Okay."

Lisa got into the room and immediately Shane stuck out his hand.

"McMahon I told you that you can't touch her."

"I just want to shake her hand Jesus Scott."

"Mr. McMahon, I don't mean to be rude, but no man is allowed to touch me in any shape form or fashion other than Scott. It's not him being possessive; it's a choice of mine that I'd hope you respect. It's a social phobia I have."

"Definitely understood. You sound great in there. Just surprised you'd be singing rock."

"Girls can rock too. I sing everything. I already have two songs on two big time records thank you very much."

"Oh really?"

"I have a song that was recorded by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige, as well as one that will be on the Spiderman 3 soundtrack. I'm working with Christian to see if we can't convince Mr. Scantlin to record this one."

"Girl he'd cringe if he heard you calling him Mr."

"Well I don't know him like you do Christian, so I will stick to Mr."

"So how in the world did you two meet?"

"Songwriting seminar for Spiderman 3."

"You record anything?"

"Demos. That's what I'm doing here today."

"May I hear what you're working on?"

"Sure if Christian doesn't care."

"I have no problem with it."

By the time she had finished Shane's jaw was on the floor.

"You mean to tell me you can do that and you only do demos?"

"Hey, I'm a busy girl!"

"McMahon, she's not kidding. She goes to school full time with a double major of communications and social work, then she does commentary for TNA, when invited she'll attend writing seminars, she records demos usually when she's here in Orlando, and keep in mind she's almost 5 months pregnant."

"Holy shit. You remind me of dad. Stretching yourself way too thin."

"The last time I checked, I didn't ask you what you thought of my schedule. I just told you I was busy."

"She has a temper."

"I can see that. I seriously want to check and see if we can use that song for one of our PPV's though."

"May not be possible. I'll have to check with the legal and see if it would cause a conflict of interest due to the fact it's for your company and I work for the competitor. Even if it's for something outside the company."

"It will be their song though."

"You'll be paying not only Doug and Christian, but you'll be paying me too. It legally belongs to the three of us. As much as I would love for these guys to get that kind of opportunity, I am not losing my job for you."

"You must really like your job."

"A commentator is what I've wanted to be since I was 11 years old. I never thought I would due to my social phobia, however it was made possible and I plan on continuing to keep doing it as long as possible."

"What about after the baby?"

"Uh six weeks maternity leave? Then I will go back if I am still welcome. If not I have plenty of things I can fill my time with. I have a contract and believe me they would have to pay me to get rid of me. I made sure of that."

"She's sharp."

"As a tack."

"You're how old?"

"Twenty. I feel like thirty. Especially with the kid."

Suddenly Lisa's phone rang. It was Ericka.

"Excuse me a second."

She opened the phone.

"Girl, what are you doing calling me? You know I'm recording today.

"I was hoping to catch you during a break or something."

"You have, what's up?"

"The radio station sent something here to you."

"OK, open it."

"Dear Lisa. This was sent here to you. This is the only address I have to forward things. Hope all is well with you. Take care. John."

"Okay. See what it is."

"It's a letter from your mother."

"Do I even want to know?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What?"

"She's letting you know who your father is."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because of who it is. There's pictures to confirm it."

"Spit it out!"

"It's Vince McMahon."

"You're right, I'm not believing you."

"Sweetie, it's a picture of you, your mom and him at the hospital. It has to be right after you were born. He has scrubs but you can tell who that man is anywhere."

"Well, you're not going to believe who's standing in front of me then."

"Who?"

"My half-brother."

Everyone in the room got questionable looks on their faces. She turned to face Scott and pointed at Shane.

"You're shitting me."

"No he's confused as hell right now too. He hasn't a clue I'm talking about him. Fuck! Wasn't planning on driving to Ft. Myers today."

"We'll take care of it baby. You do what you need to do."

She mouthed the words "thank you" to Scott.

"I'll be there when I get done here."

"Okay."

With that she closed her phone.

"Lisa, you're finished here if you have something to take care of. All I have to do is finalize your master."

"Thanks Rick."

She turned to Shane.

"When this gets done, you and I need to talk."

Shane just nodded. They all walked outside and across the street to the park.

"The phone call I just got was from my sister. She's not my blood sister, but my sister nonetheless. She knew not to call me today unless it was important. A letter came from the radio station I used to work at in Ft. Myers. A letter was sent to me there and the only address they have for me is my old one where my sisters and nephew live. What was sent to me was a letter from my mother. Besides once back in April I haven't seen her since I was 9 years old. She tried to get back into my life and I wouldn't let her because she hadn't changed. Well this letter gave me information I wanted to know but never would have found out unless she told me; the identity of my father. My mother knew I wouldn't take her word for it so she enclosed pictures to validate it. Turns out, I have a half-brother and half-sister, you and Stephanie."

"Dad and his damned affairs…"

"I'm about as much in shock as you are right now believe me."

"Oh I completely understand. Do I dare ask what the picture's of?"

"Me, mother and your dad right after I was born in the hospital. Your dad's in scrubs and everything."

Shane ran his hands through his hair and pulled out his cell phone.

"What's her name?"

"Connie Myers. I have the same last name she does. His name was never put on the birth certificate."

"Where were you born?"

"Miami."

Shane dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Connie Myers."

"What about her?"

"You remember her?"

"Yes I do son, what is it?"

"Miami…"

He looked over at Lisa and she knew what he wanted to know.

"1987."

"Miami, 1987, Connie Myers. What do you remember?"

"Tell me what's going on!"

"No you answer me first. I deserve that damn much right now."

"Alright! Connie Myers, Miami, 1987 was down there pretty regularly getting shows together and what not."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Who told you about Connie?"

"Vince…"

"Who told you about her?"

"Your daughter."

"Stephanie knows?"

"Wrong one."

Vince went silent for a minute.

"Oh God. Lisa."

"Lisa."

"How does she know?"

"Her mother happened to fill her in along with a picture so she would believe the truth."

"Why wouldn't she believe her mother?"

"Besides back in April, Lisa hasn't seen or talked to Connie since she was 9."

"What the hell?"

Shane put the phone on speaker.

"She's listening Dad."

"Lisa…"

"You left me with a coke head."

"She started using again?"

"Oh yea. It got so bad I had to run away from hell when I was 9 years old. I lived out on the street for two years."

"Lisa…"

"You know, I always have said I would at least like to know who my father was and if he ever knew about me. Now that I know, I could almost say I was better off not knowing."

"Can I at least come meet you somewhere and talk with you? It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

"No the last time I checked, fathers are supposed to take care and responsibility for their children like my baby's father will mine once it's born. Not leave them in the hell I was raised in the first 9 years of my life! You want to come meet me? Ft. Myers, FL, Page Field. I'll be in Ft. Myers until tomorrow. If you leave now, you'll just meet me there."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Orlando, but I would like to get a hold of the letter my mother sent to me which is at my old address in Ft. Myers."


	25. The Whole Ugly Truth

About 5 hours later, Shane was pulling back up in front of Ericka's. Nicole had taken Xavier out so he wouldn't hear what she was about to tell him. Ericka opened the door and let them in. Vince walked in and saw Lisa for the first time in 20 years.

"Yea you're Connie's."

"Thanks for reminding me."

Vince stepped toward her like he was about to hug her and she jumped back.

"Lisa…"

"She can't be touched dad. Seriously."

"I'll explain momentarily, but for right now we'll call it a social phobia. Excuse my manners. Allow me to introduce my "sister" Ericka and my fiancé Scott."

"D'Amore?"

"Mr. McMahon."

Everyone took a seat where they could and Lisa began.

"After you left my mother, she went back to using cocaine pretty heavy. She had her little friends over nearly every night of the week. After she'd pass out, one of them would always find their way into my room. I don't need to go into detail about what happened in that room for you to understand. Finally when I was 9 years old, I had enough. I ran away. I met Ericka and my other "sister" Nicole who has taken my nephew out so he won't hear all this right now. Ever since I met them, we've never been apart until I recently moved. Like I told Scott I don't want to remember the things we did to survive those first two years. On top of everything else, we were raising my nephew while we were out there. One night, when my nephew was 2, he got sick and needed to go to the hospital. God sent us an angel that night. He took us to the hospital and they called social services. We lived in a group home for a while which was fun considering I'm terrified of all male contact except Scott. It was near World War 3 there until they understood and started sending in women to care for me when needed. Finally all four of us were adopted by the only real mother I ever had. Those two years were the best years of my life. We were there until she died of terminal cancer. We weren't going back in the system so again, we did what we had to so we could survive. Finally all of us got old enough to work and we ended up here. I worked at a radio station until I moved almost 5 months ago."

"OK, I have to ask. How come Scott can touch you when no other man can?"

"Because the angel God sent us that night to take us to the hospital was Scott. He happened to be there on spring break and we convinced him to take us. He had to lift me to get into the car. I wasn't keen on it but I was going to the hospital with my nephew I'll be damned. In my whole life, he's the only man who has touched me and never hurt me."

"What happens if a guy touches you?"

"I'll jump back if I can like you just found out, I'll stiffen up terrified out of my mind, or I'll just start screaming."

"Jesus. Shane said you saw your mother back in April?"

"Yea, I was performing at a concert and she decided to make herself appear. She had called my radio station trying to get a hold of me prior but I never returned her calls."

"Performing?"

"That day, I was singing a song I had written with Ludacris at a show of his."

"You sing?"

"I sing occasionally, I'm a song writer, and I am a color commentator."

"That's why you look familiar besides favoring Connie."

"You must be referring to my alter ego of Rogue. I thought the name was kind of fitting since I can have no male contact."

"You'd be what, 20 now?"

"Yes."

"She already has two songs released on major records and is on her way of having another one soon. That's how she and I met, at the recording studio."

"On which one might I ask?"

"The song I wrote for Ludacris is called "Runaway Love", and I just finished a song for the Spiderman 3 soundtrack. Right now, I'm working with Puddle of Mudd trying to get them to record one."

"I told her we may want to use it for a PPV but she'll have to check with her legal department to see if it isn't a conflict of interest to do so. It's awesome. Lisa, can I ask a question?"

"Yea?"

"The song you did with Ludacris, it's the one with Mary J. Blige right?"

"Yea."

"It's autobiographical."

"The first verse is for me anyways. The next two verses are about my sisters."

"Lisa, might I please here your songs?"

"Which one you wanna hear first?"

"Let's do the Autobiographical one first."

Vince had to take a deep breath once Runaway Love had finished.

"Now you can understand why I couldn't say the word home for 11 years. What's next?"

"Spiderman."

"Scared of Myself coming up."

Shane was smiling by the end of that one.

"Now _that's a love song."_

"_You're damn right. OK, last one. The one I worked on today. Famous."_

_Shane was lightly jamming to the song until Lisa cut it off._

"_If the legalities can be worked out, I would definitely like to use that."_

_Lisa just nodded. She walked over to Vince, handing him the picture._

"_God this seems like eons ago."_

"_I don't remember ever meeting you until today."_

"_That's because I had to stop seeing you when you were 6 months old."_

"_Stop seeing me why?"_

"_Mom caught on didn't she?"_

"_Yea."_

"_So she knows about Lisa?"_

"_No, she knew about Connie. She never has known there's a child from it."_

"_Who all knew that you are my biological father?"_

"_Just your mother and I until now. I told her if she needed anything to let me know."_

"_You know you're going to have to tell mom right?"_

"_If I plan on keeping Lisa involved in my life, which I plan on, yea I will. She's not going to be happy."_

"_She'll take it out on you, not her. She'll know Lisa's innocent in this."_

"_I just can't believe she started using again."_

"_She still is to this day. Her purpose of seeing me in April I'm pretty sure was to get something from me. It was just when I was starting to make money off of the song. She still had track marks on her arms."_

"_God Connie."_

"_I would say you could have at least sent money to help take care of me, but now, in retrospect that would have been a bad idea. I tried to tell her what was going on and she didn't believe me. As much shit as I went through, I don't regret anything that led me to where I am today. I have the man I love, I have a family I would be lost without, job I love, going to college with a double major when I never thought I'd even graduate high school."_

"_How did you graduate high school when you never went?"_

"_GED. Had to have it for the radio station. Was working there at 16, no one ever knew I was that young. I was there for 3 years."_

"_What did you do there?"_

"_I was Co-PR Director. I couldn't be on my own even if I could have handled it due to my social phobia. I was listed as part time because I could be given time off by my boss at any time."_

"_Where are you going to school?"_

"_I am attending the University of Calgary via the internet. I'm majoring in Communications and Social Work."_

"_Social work because of your childhood?"_

"_Exactly. And communications because of my PR past. I finally got tired of looking at Scott's degree and not having one."_

"_She said it made her feel imbecilic."_

"_How far along are you?"_

"_Almost 5 months. This little one was conceived the first night I spent at home in Canada."_

"_You live in Canada?"_

"_Windsor to be exact."_

"_Flying is fun I bet."_

"_Not too bad. A little over 3 months and I won't be able to fly anymore so I'm enjoying it while I can. I told Shane that after I have the baby, if I don't go back to Orlando, I have plenty to do so I can stay busy."_

"_You surely do. How did you and Scott meet?"_

"_My sisters and I drove down to Orlando to go to Bound for Glory back last October. We had gone for food and he came over introducing himself along with Nicole's now boyfriend. Scott and I talked a lot and he asked me to go to a movie later with him. I agreed. After the movie we got to talking, and we found out he could touch me. We remembered who each other were from years ago. We've been together ever since."_

"_Don't let her fool you. I was lost from hello. Now I understand why she was, but when I first met her she was so timid and quiet towards me. If you looked at her now, you would never believe she was ever that way with me."_

_Suddenly the front door flew open and Xavier ran over to Lisa._

"_Playboy, what's the matter?"_

"_I thought you were in trouble Aunt Lisa. Aunt Nicole wouldn't tell me anything."_

"_Hey now, I'm okay. I'm right here. Remember, I told you I would let you know when something happened with the baby."_

"_I know but I worry."_

"_You think I'd let Uncle Scott get away with not telling you?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay then. Did you have fun with Aunt Nicole besides that?"_

"_Yea. Aunt Lisa?"_

"_What baby?"_

"_Is that…"_

_She noticed his eyes glance towards Vince and Shane._

"_OK. If there's anyone I owe an explanation to on this it's you. You remember how we talked about us never knowing who our daddy's were?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Well, Aunt Lisa found hers. My momma sent me a letter with a picture telling me what his name was and everything. I was recording a song today when your momma called me telling me. You know who they are don't you?"_

_Xavier nodded his head. She looked over at Vince._

"_He knows you by gimmick only."_

_Vince nodded his head._

"_Mr. McMahon is my daddy Playboy."_

"_Then why aren't you on TV with him like his other kids?"_

_Lisa had to chuckle at that one._

"_You see baby, Mr. McMahon hasn't seen me in a long time. He wasn't able to see me. He didn't know where I was or anything until today."_

"_How did he find you Aunt Lisa?"_

"_Actually Shane found me. I was recording my song and he was there to see a friend. When your momma called telling me about my letter, Shane was standing in front of me. We called Mr. McMahon and he confirmed it."_

"_Your momma still hurting you."_

"_Exactly baby. Except this time she's gonna hurt more than just me. You see Shane didn't know about me at all until your momma called. Stephanie doesn't know and neither does Linda."_

"_It's not your fault though."_

"_No Playboy it's not my fault. However, Mr. McMahon is going to have to admit he did something wrong to Linda and that's gonna hurt her. Plus it's gonna hurt Stephanie when she finds out she has a half-sister she didn't know about until now."_

"_It not hurt Shane?"_

"_I am sure it's hurting him the same way it will Stephanie baby."_

"_You'll always have us."_

"_Oh baby. You will always be my family. Forever and ever and ever. You're the only family I've ever had. I wouldn't give you up for anything or everything!"_

"_Uncle Scott?"_

"_Yea buddy?"_

"_You'll still be my uncle won't you?"_

"_You try and get rid of me Playboy. I'm like your Aunt Lisa, I don't plan on going anywhere."_

"_OK."_

"_Any other questions you got baby?"_

"_No. I'm okay."_

"_Alright. I love you."_

"_Love you too Aunt Lisa."_

_He gave her a hug and shook Scott's hand before going into his room._

"_God I love that boy."_

"_Sorry about that Lisa."_

"_Hey Nic it's fine. You know I'm never going to not answer his questions."_

"_I couldn't necessarily tell him what was going on."_

"_I know. You knew I'd explain it to him though."_

_Nicole nodded her head and went into the other room._

"_That is my nephew Xavier or as most of us calls him, Playboy. That is the nickname my adoptive mother gave him when he was three. Even after she passed away his nickname stuck. When it comes to explaining things to him, it's usually my job because I relate to him better. Plus back in April when I performed with Ludacris, he asked a lot of questions about the song and I had to explain it to him. He saw Connie there at the concert and asked about her. He like me never had met his daddy until now."_

"_Does he watch wrestling at all?"_

_Lisa looked at Scott and chuckled._

"_No, he's into science actually, mostly dinosaurs."_

"_What joke did I miss?"_

"_He's what broke the ice between me and Scott. Talking about Xavier got me to relax around him. One of the first questions Scott asked me was did he watch wrestling."_

"_Ah ok. How would you feel if I asked you if you wanted to meet someone today?"_

"_Like who?"_

"_Your step mother."_

"_Don't you think it would be a little soon?"_

"_No, as soon as he tells her, she's gonna want to see you. Mom doesn't like to be made to wait, especially something big like this."_

_Lisa looked at Scott with a questioning look on her face._

"_It's your call baby. I told you at the studio you do what you need to."_

_Lisa took a shaky breath._

"_OK, let's do this."_


End file.
